Trials Of The Heart
by Keiara Akasuna
Summary: The Fire Ferret Mechanic Shop has gotten to expand their business. Mako and Bolin are due to leave Republic City in the next day or so. Korra and Mako haven't been really talking like usual but one night Mako leaves Korra with a very special gift. A gift that will always remind her of him.
1. Chapter 1

**_Trials Of The Heart_**

**Author's Note:** So I'm extremely happy that the creators of the **_Avatar: The Last Airbender _**came up with the**_ Legend of Korra_** and made up for the pairing of Zuko and Katara with Mako and Korra. Though they really made my blood boil with the whole Mako and Asami thing at first. I can't wait for **_Book 2_**. This story's been in my mind for a while now and I've finally decided to act on it.

**Disclaimer:** I, Keiara Aiko Akasuna, own nothing but this story.

_Prologue_

Her cobalt blue eyes narrowed in annoyance before she yawned boredly. Tenzin was on another one of his "dating speeches" with Jinora and Ikki. If she had knew he had been planning to give them that talk before time she would've never came in through the front door. She would of snuck around through the back door, but knowing Tenzin, he probably locked it. She growled under her breath. Why was it that whenever she wanted to take the girls out Tenzin thought it necessary to warn them about boys.

She wouldn't let anyone hurt either one of them. Plus if a guy did try something funny then they'd get blown into the ocean or a flag pole. " You're all young ladies and should be treated as such when it comes to the young men you have…interests when it comes down to those young men you shouldn't like them for their appearances. Or their delinquently bad boy personalities. For all you know he ma-"

She sighed loudly, slapping her hands onto her forehead. Tenzin sighed before folding his arms across his chest. " I suppose you want to add something in Korra?" He replied flatly. "Oh no Tenzin. Why not talk our ears off til the carnival closes why don't ya? Please just keep us locked up in the house til we shrivel up to wrinkles then to dust?" She grumbled.

Tenzin sighed heavily. "I wasn't meaning to give a speech but I just want you all to be cautious while in public." He explained. Korra rolled her eyes."You did this same speech when I was younger. It's not like we're going to a sausage fest or anything." She muttered.

"Korra!" Tenzin exclaimed. "Why? It's true. We won't be the only women there!" " You can't only blame the guys all the time. You also have to watch out for some women as well.

They can be just as sneaky as men." Jinora added pushing her ebony brown bangs away from her brown eyes. Jinora had changed dramatically over the years. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head in a curly bun while her body blossomed into that of a petite young woman. The only thing that remained the same was her obsession with reading.

"What!?" How do you know of such a thing!?" Tenzin stuttered knowing that his face was turning red. "Uncle Bumi told us that this woman in a bar tried to beat him up for talking to his girlfriend. And then she threw a bunch of bottles and glasses at him. Matter of fact I think that she followed him home and scratched up his car an-" Tenzin growled while Ikki continued on with the story.

Ikki's jet black hair was pulled into two wild pigtails and she was just now turning fourteen. "Bumi told you both about that!? I knew he would cause some trouble between the lines! I'm going to kill him! Tenzin yelled.

"Actually I know some girls like that at school daddy. That's why I hang out with those delinquent bad boys instead of girls who might try and force themse-." Ikki was cut off by Korra who covered her the talkative teen's mouth. " The point is. Jinora and Ikki are two really pretty girls who're naturally going to catch the eyes of boys. You just gotta get that drilled in your head." Korra replied going over and placing her hand on Tenzin's shoulder supportively.

" And I also already spunt the money on the tickets earlier this afternoon." She muttered taking the three green slips out of her pocket and waving them in the air. Tenzin looked at the tickets then the three young girls silently. It was really bothersome that his daughters drew attention to themselves just by being airbenders. But it absolutely killed him that they had gotten so pretty. Though he couldn't take away their privileges just for them being beautiful. He sighed, feeling his shoulders fall in defeat.

"Alright. But I want you both in the house by your curfew. Under no circumstances will either of you be late." He replied sternly. "Yaay! We can go!" Ikki cheered jumping in the air with glee.

Korra and Jinora sighed in relief before winking at each other. "Thanks Tenzin. I give my word as the Avatar to protect them both as necessary." She replied flashing him a genuine smile." I'm sure you will." He replied smiling slightly.

"Okay then. Now that you four of had your sissy moment, D'ya mind getting off my seat so I can watch tv!?" Meelo boomed standing behind the back of the couch with his arms folded across his chest. Surprisingly, Meelo grew and was now towering over Ikki and a few inches taller than Jinora. He'd finally received his air nomad tattoos on his twelfth birthday. " Why? So you can watch your precious cartoons like a good little kid?" Ikki teased floating back down to the ground.

"I don't care what you say Ikki. Now get outta here before we all discover who's been glazing doughnuts over the past month over here."He threatened. "And if you don't step on it then evidence will be revealed." He added shooing her away.

She opened her mouth to retort but immediately closed it and stood to her feet with a huff." Glazing doughnuts?" Korra asked in confusion while Jinora shrugged her shoulders."Tenzin sighed before standing to his feet and rubbing at his temples to sooth his oncoming headache." I simply do not know what to do about my children." He muttered heading for the kitchen. Meelo smirked when Korra and Jinora also stood from the couch before jumping over the back of it and plopping down on his side.

"Couch potato." Ikki muttered. "Castaway." He shot back earning a loud groan of frustration before Ikki stomped out of the front door. Both older girls looked at Meelo then at the door then at each other.

"Hey! If neither of you are willing to go and get snacks for when Rohan wakes up then leave my domain." He replied grabbing the remote and flicking on the tv. " You know. You're going to be gaining a lot of weight by next month" Jinora stated.

" I'll work it all out. Saturdays are my lazy days and you all know it. Now shush!" He muttered as Courage The Cowardly Dog came across the screen. She shook her head before also walking out the door muttering about maturity.

"Is that a new episode?"She whispered softly while watching the door for if the eldest airbender sibling came back In the house." No. It's another rerun." He grumbled. " I don't like this episode any more darn it!" He yelled angrily. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. See you later Meelo." She waved walking out the house and closing the door behind her. As she came outside she saw Ikki running around her new Camaro Zl1 while Jinora was standing in front of it. "Where did you get this?" Jinora asked.

" I bought it of course. I can't keep Naga outside the hospital. There's this group of kids that like messing with her." She replied pulling a set of keys from her pocket. "So then you know how to drive it then?"

She questioned. "Of course I know how to drive now! Why would I have spent all that money if I didn't know how to drive?" She laughed unlocking the doors.

"Ooh!Ooh! Can you teach me how to drive Korra? Please teach me how to drive! Please! I promise I'll listen to whatever you have to say! Teach me!" Ikki yelled/begged with pleading eyes, making her lip poke out in a pout.

"Sure. Whatever. But whatever you break you gotta fix." Korra replied while Ikki squealed in delight. "How bout you Jinora? Wanna learn how to drive too?" Korra asked.

" I already know how to. But some car cars pollute the air so I may stick to my glider." She smiled while climbing into the passenger seat. "Hey! I wanted the front seat!" Ikki whined.

"Step up and win a prize! Shoot the moving duck and you win a prize! Win it for a special girl or the next time you go and visit grandma and wanna surprise her with a cute furry friend!" A man yelled from his booth, tipping his top hat at passing pedestrians. Korra looked at Ikki with a slightly frowned face.

"You sure you're not getting sick from eating all that cotton candy like that Ikki?" She asked uncertainly, while Ikki practically sucked up the blue and pink concoction. "No! Never! It's one of the greatest foods ever made! It makes me feel good! It gives me power! Ahh!" She laughed/screamed while jumping from foot to foot.

"Oh boy. Pema's gonna be upset cause I ruined you your appetite."Korra graoned before popping the last bit of her funnel cake into her mouth. "Unless of course she falls out from her sugar rush later."

Jinora replied taking a sip from her soda. "I'm not gonna fall out! Not this time! No! No! No! Then Meelo might go in my room and take my diary again. Then he might show daddy where I was talking about Raian and then I might not ever get to leave the house, then I'll be home schooled and I'll never get to see my love again!" Ikki cried covering her eyes.

(A/N: Ikki and Meelo are very very crazy on the show, maybe something they picked up from Aang. But I can imagine their teen years driving Tenzin to an early grave.) "Aaah. Ikki's got a boyfriend. Don't you?" Jinora asked with a grin on her face. Ikki's eyes widened in horror before she blushed wildly.

"N-n-no! That's none of your business! You'll just try to black mail me like Meelo's been doing!" She yelled throwing the cotton candy sticks down in frustration. She shook her head. "Just tell me his name and how long you two of been seeing each other." Jinora replied folding her arms across her chest.

Ikki glared. "Why, so you can go and tell daddy so he can send Raian to the moon" She muttered. Korra gasped in shock. "So then you…you ARE seeing someone!? Oh my la! Ikki has a boy friend! It's so-."

"Don't make it sound so shocking or like some mystical miracle! Like you said, I'm a pretty girl!" Ikki yelled toying with her jet black bangs. "Awww! How cute." Korra cooed pulling the young airbender into a tight hug.

"Hey! Unhand me darn it! Your making people look at us and your smothering me with your big ass boobs! I can't breathe! Police! Someone help!" She yelled fighting to escape Korra's arms.

"No. Don't fight it! I want your love too! Don't be stingy!" Korra whined giggling at Ikki's attempts. "No! Your being weird! I'll bite you! I swear I will!"She yelled flashing her teeth.

"Hey is that Bolin?" Jinora asked while a light blush came to her cheeks. "What? Where?" Korra asked still hugging Ikki. "Umm. He just went over to the concession stand." She muttered turning her head away.

"I think." She whispered. " Oh. Well I haven't seen him in two weeks. Let's go sa-OWW! Ikki!" Korra yelled letting go of the said girl who hissed at her.

" I said I was gonna bite you if you didn't let me go. What'd you expect?" Ikki snarled. " I didn't expect you to bite me on my nipple! That really hurt dammit! And I'm gonna get you back for it too!" Korra growled threateningly.

"Uhh. Can we go-." " I'm not scared of you! Do your worst!" Ikki shot back. "Guy?" Jinora muttered before sighing.

"(Great. By this rate, Bolin might probably be gone.)" She sighed sadly, thinking of the comical earthbender. "Did I miss the first round?" A male voice asked in her ear. She screamed before bringing her palm out and a large gust of wind shooting out, sending the man in the air. She gasped in shock before cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Oh no!" Korra and Ikki stopped arguing long enough to see Jinora shoot the guy up in the air. " I think that was Bolin." Ikki muttered. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I swear!" Jinora cried, looking up at the sky worriedly.

"Gee. You put him up there pretty high." Korra replied blocking the sun out with her hand to see. Ikki grinned in satisfaction. "Guess that was the best way to sweep him off his feet huh sis?' She laughed while Jinora looked at her in horror.

" It's not funny! God he'll hate me for doing that!" Jinora muttered. "He's coming back down." Korra stated matter of factly. "Korra please! Help him!" Jinora pleaded almost close to tears.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? She laughed before spotting a tank. Bolin's scream could be heard as he plummeted back to earth. Korra brought both her hands up, lifting the water out the tank, bringing it to hover above them. "Goodbye Cruel World!" Bolin screamed. Korra rolled her eyes bringing the water further up and watched Bolin go dunking into the water.

He sunk through slowly before coming out falling the last four feet to the ground. The entire crowd cheered and clapped while Korra guided the water back to the tank. Bolin was sprawled out on the ground with his eyes clenched tightly. Ikki grinned walking over to stand over him. " You have died and will be reincarnated into a skunk monkey." She whispered close to his ear. Bolin gasped in horror before sitting up.

"NO! Then no one will love me cause I'll stink so badly!" He yelled out pulling at his hair in dread. His eyes widened in realization before he patted at his face and chest. "I'm alive! Woohoo! Yeah!" He cheered with a large goofy grin on his face.

"I appreciate my life even more now!" He sighed before standing to his feet. Korra gave him a small grin. " A skunk monkey? Really?" She laughed.

"Hey! I'd rather be a fire lily than a skunk monkey. That's my worst nightmare. Could you?" He asked gesturing to his wet clothes and hair. She raised her her hand, bending the water from his clothes and hair.

"Too bad I can't do that trick Mako does to heat up his body temperature. That would come in handy." Bolin laughed running his hands over his now dry clothes. "Bolin, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know you wer-." "It's okay Jinora." Bolin assure her winking his emerald green eyes while giving her the thumbs up.

" No permanent damage done. Plus I should've called you when I came up. So don't sweat about it." He replied throwing his arm over her shoulder. "That probably woulda been fun if it were done in different circumstances." He chuckled lightly. "R-r-right." She giggled bashfully.

Ikki made smooching noises while grinning at her sister, who blushed even more. "So what're you doing out here Bolin? Came with a couple of pals? Fan?" Korra asked noting Jinora's blush.

Bolin"s smile dropped. "Oh shit! I forgot to call you! Damn that Mako, side tracking me so easily! I'll get back at em!" He rambled shaking his fist in the air, getting Jinora and Ikki to laugh.

"Call me for what? Something going on?" She asked smiling as well. "Huh!? Oh right! Well I'm here with Mako and Asami. They wanted to go and celebrate. Right now they're on the Ferris Wheel or Tunnel of Love or something. Don't know." He rolled his eyes not seeing Korra's smile falter for a moment.

"R-really? Well that's good for them." She forced herself to smile." But we're rally out here because of the shop." He replied with a grin. Get this. We're expanding the Fire Ferrets to the border of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom! Isn't that great!?" He laughed.

"That's amazing! I'm really happy for you guys" Korra laughed just as enthusiastically before pulling him in for a bear hug. "Mechanics can expand their businesses?" Ikki asked looking at Bolin with a frown.

"Yeah! I mean take it like this. You ever go to Frost Bite for any ice cream?" Bolin asked. She nodded her head.

"Well think about it. Before they became a big time hit, there was most likely this guy who went around on his bicycle handing out ice cream to the children at the park and what not. Then once he got popular, he stepped up his game and got a small ice cream parlor then BAM!" He yelled making them all jump slightly. "He gets a multimillion dollar ice cream company and lives in a mansion placed inside a castle!" He replied in awe. Ikki nodded her head in understanding.

"So what's the guy who was riding the bicycle name? If he didn't have any money then how did get the bicycle to sell the ice cream. How'd he get the ingredients to make the ice cream? Where did he make the ice cream? Did he work as a janitor or something? She shot off question after question."No…you're not getting it. It's-."

"Are you gonna go and sell ice cream now? Oh! Oh! Can I be the taste tester? Please! I'll be honest with you if it tastes nasty." She rambled pulling his arm.

"C'mon! Let's go so you can get started on your ice cream dream!" Ikki shouted. "I made that story up!" Bolin protested.

She gasped dramatically before dropping his arm. "How could you ruin the dreams and hope of the children who love ice cream? You monster!" She hissed turning away from him. "Hey I have nothing against it but…making ice cream is just not manly. I mean, I can't have the ladies shunning me away because of doing that."

He chuckled, running his hand over his wavy hair. "The kids don't care if your manly or not! We only care about the ice cream! And those ladies won't care either! So long as you buy them a big shiny diamond and you'll be the manliest man in the world!" Ikki shouted. Bolin gasped before dropping down on one knee, clutching at his heart.

" How could you say such mean and hurtful things!? You cruel air child!" Ikki narrowed her eyes down at him. "You're a real wimp is what you are." She muttered. "When are you guys leaving exactly?" Jinora asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Well we got the call sometime around Wednesday, so I say we got two more days left in good old Republic City." He replied half heartedly. "I swear I'm gonna miss this place. So many good memories and good people." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"You'll have gotten use to of being away from this place. Besides I think the only ones who'll be the most devastated are all those Bolin fan chicks." Korra snickered, punching his arm playfully.

"Oh yeah. I forgot all about my lovely fans. I'll miss them dearly as well." He chuckled. "Y-yeah. Are you and Mako almost done packing everything? Yet?" Jinora asked toying with her fingers idly. " We're pretty much done. I mean besides me putting away some of Pabu's things. Everything's set. Asami got the housing arrangements settled."

Korra wanted to groan in annoyance at the mention of the black haired beauty. She felt a pang of jealously she so desperately tried to fight off so many times. She really liked Asami, since of course she was the only girl her age that befriended her, but she couldn't shake off her feelings. Feelings concerning Asami dating Mako.

"Oooh! A bunny!" A little girl squealed in delight as a red blur scurried across the ground. The girl's mother also looked before shaking her head. "That's not a bunny. It's too long to be a bunny." She replied pulling the young girl along. Said creature scurried over to Bolin, scaling up his back and climbing onto his shoulder.

"Pabu. Are the two love birds finally out of their daze?" He whispered causing Korra to cringe slightly. Pabu squeaked before jumping off his shoulder and going over to Korra. "Aww. I'm gonna miss you little guy."

Korra laughed picking the red ferret up and scratching his head gently. "Hey! What about me!?" Bolin protested. "Pabu's special. And he can't talk." Korra joked while Jinora stroked Pabu's head as well. "Bolin!" A deep masculine voice called from the crowd. "Great. I was hoping to escape those two today. They can make me really sick sometimes." He whispered.

"You could always earthbend yourself underground." Jinora suggested humorously. " Not a bad idea. I think I migh-." "What're you doing on the ground? Proposing to some girl." A feminine voice laughed. Bolin cursed before standing to his feet and brushing off his pants. "Mako! Asami! You both found me!" He laughed as his brother approached them.

Mako had short ebony black hair and bright hazel eyes instead of emerald green like Bolin's. He also had a slightly larger built and was taller than Bolin. "It's not really hard to spot out a red ferret you know." Mako replied realizing that Korra and Tenzin's daughters were with him. " Umm…hey Korra, Jinora, Ikki."

He replied pulling his scarf up some before casting his eyes away. "Hi Mako." Ikki teased fluttering her eye lashes at him. Bolin and Jinora snickered while Mako rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. That earned him a hit from the brandy colored eyes woman on his arm.

Her luscious jet black curls came to the middle of her back making her pass on as a super model if she so wanted. " Don't be rude! Hi Korra. I was hoping we all would get to see you." Asami replied with a smile. "Yeah. I'm glad to see you guys too before you all left. I've been kinda busy with the new job and all." She replied with a weak smile.

Mako turned his head away before clearing his throat awkwardly. She sighed softly. "Congratulations on the shop by the way." She muttered while Pabu tilted his head to the side as though he was asking, "What!? You didn't tell her?"

Asami's eyes widened slightly in shock. "Oh. Oh my-. I'm sorry we didn't tell you Korra. Honestly." She apologized, letting go of Mako's arm to pull Korra into a gentle hug. "It's okay." She replied not really returning the hug. "You guys were really busy with important stuff. I understand." She replied smiling half heartedly.

"Oh my goodness! Look at the time! It's starting to get late!" Jinora gasped breaking the awkward silence, "Dinner will be soon! We'd better get going otherwise we'll be late! C'mon Ikki!" Jinora laughed not giving the younger girl time to object due to her pushing her away.

"Goodbye everyone! We can't have dad worrying." "Hey, I don't wanna be a third wheel." Bolin muttered before Jinora looked back at him with a desperate glance before looking at Korra.

"I mean…I don't know how long it's been since I last visited Tenzin's island! I'll just go with the others bro." He smiled. "But we haven't been here lo-." "Lost!? Don't worry, we'll find…uhhh…that lost cat!" Jinora yelled as she and Bolin dragged Ikki further away. "Bye guys! See you later tonight!" Bolin shouted over his shoulder.

Korra, Mako, and Asami stared after the three before Korra laughed. "I guess I'll see you guys later." She replied while Pabu chattered away. "Yeeaah. Guess so."Mako muttered before they both stood there silently looking away.

Asami looked between the two and was prepared to question them on their behavior. " Well umm…bye." Korra muttered turning on her heels and quickly going in the direction that the others went in.

"Uh. Bye" Mako also muttered before realizing that that she was already gone.

Mako and Asami were having dinner at his house. She continued to stare at him from across the table before finally breaking that silence."Are you and Korra fighting?" She finally managed to gain the courage to ask him.

Mako seemed to have choked on his wine before he started coughing furiously. Ever since they had left the carnival he seemed to be acting strange. On the drive over he'd pulled his scarf over his mouth and kept his gaze on the road.

Then when they started dinner she tried to engage in conversation with him. In return he simply answered her with short replies before turning his attention back on his meal. He pounded at his chest until the coughs subsided and he took a deep breath. "What?" He asked.

"Are you and Korra fighting?" She repeated, folding her arms over her chest. "No. We're not fighting." He replied flatly setting his wine glass down. "Something's going obvioiusly going on with you two. And I want to know what it is." She demanded. (A/N: OOOH! Asami's being feisty.)

"There's nothing to tell Asami. Where's that question even coming from?" He questioned running his hand down his face. "Usually you and Korra play around or argue. Or show some type of emotions around each other. Now your both giving each other the silent treatment. Your absent minded and babble to each other when you talk."She replied with obvious suspicion. "

That makes me think that there's something going on with both of you that I obviously missed." He growled in frustration. "There's nothing going on! And if there were it wouldn't be any of you fucking business!"

He growled, narrowing his eyes at her. "It wouldn't be any of my business!? It is my business when your acting like you can't spend some time with me! Like you can't take my presence in the same room!" She shouted just as angrily.

"I have other things to deal with besides your suspicions Asami! Why can't you just drop the fucking subject and worry about your god damn self!?" He exclaimed. " Fine! I'm going home since you need some time to worry about your god damn self it seems!"

She yelled pushing her chair back and stomping away. He growled before also pushing his chair back and going out the back door to stand on the patio. "God dammit all! This isn't the right time for bull shit!" He growled sitting down at the lawn chair.

He didn't know how long he sat outside just staring at nothing in particular. But soon he was able to calm himself down enough to not have the desire to burn or punch something. After a while he got up and went back into the house.

He was wrong to have taken his frustrations out on Asami. Heknew that. Then he thought of Korra and only felt guiltier. She must of hated his guts now. He sighed deeply before sitting down on the sofa and cupping his face in his hands. If things kept piling over then he'd most likely decide to let Bolin go represent the new shop without him.

There was a rapid knock at the front door that drew him out of his thoughts. "Uhh. Dammit." He cursed before getting up. "What other shit's gonna blow up in my face." He muttered, walking down the hall and to the door. He took a breath, preparing himself for the worse before pulling the door open.

"You can'ts knock all soft like like…like that Nora." Bolin laughed drunkly, his arm thrown over Jinora's shoulder. Jinora gave a small apologetic smile to Mako. "I'm sorry to bring him back this way but dad might have gotten offended if he were to run around the island howling like a polar wolf." She laughed while Mako moved to take Bolin's other arm.

"Why isn't Korra here to help you? How'd you even get out here?" He asked as they carried the drunk earthbender inside the house.

"Korra wasn't really feeling too good so she went to the temple to meditate as soon as we got back. She lent us her car and well…Bolin may have went through her liquor cabinet when we went to go and wait for her to finish up. And he drunk something imported from the Southern Water tribe." Jinora laughed nervously.

"It dint even taste like acohal. It wuz sweet! Wuts it called again…Willows wait?" He questioned as he leaned against Jinora. "White Willow. But I don't think you should drink it any more. "She suggested. "I got him Jinora."

Mako replied, dumping Bolin onto the couch none too gently. "I'm falling! And flyin! Hehe. God I feel great." Bolin mumbled through hooded lids. She looked down at the earthbender with worry. " Are you sure? I could help if he has a hangover in the morning." She suggested as Bolin stared at his hands as though he'd never seen them before.

"It's okay. He'll be knocked out soon enough. Go on and go home." Mako assured, leading her to the door. "Okay. But call me if he does have a really bad head ache in the morning." Jinora replied. "Bye Nora!" Bolin shouted waving his hand wildly.

"Goodnight Bolin. Goodnight Mako." She waved before walking out the door. Mako shut the door after her before turning to walk back into the living room. "Don't you…uhh…don't you look at me like dat! I ain't do nothing wrong!" Bolin slurred pointing at Mako weakly.

" I wasn't looking at you. Why didn't you just crash at Korra's place like usual?" Mako asked sitting down in the recliner. "Cuuz! Korra lef in da firs place cuz she was mad! She needz space!" He emphasized by throwing his arms out.

"She was mad huh?" Bolin groaned, throwing his arms up. " R u dead? She mad. You know. RAWR!" He yelled waving his hands back and forth. "Oww my head." He groaned falling back on the couch. "Stop drinking. You sound like an idiot." Mako replied grabbing the burgundy blanket off the back of the recliner and tossing it on Bolin's head.

"I'm blind!" He screamed thrashing on the couch hysterically before rolling off. Mako shook his head at his brother. "Night Bo. Pleasant hallucinations." He replied over his shoulder.

He didn't bother with Bolin when he was drunk because if he helped him get back on the couch then he'd just roll off again. He'd pull himself up once the floor got uncomfortable. Mako entered his room, kicking the door shut behind him before he stripped out of his shirt and pants and climbed into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he found himself lulled to sleep.

_Her small soft hands ran over his chiseled chest in slow seductive trails, leaving a path of pleasure in their wake .She trailed butterfly kisses over his skin, her lips teasing his skin. He groaned in pleasure, bringing his hands up to burry into her soft chocolate brown hair. Her hips settled on his, grinding in a slow, terribly slow, hypnotic dance. He couldn't take it for long._

_His hands left her silky tresses to be placed on her wide hips. Looking down, he saw the paleness of his hands and the beautifully tanned skin of her thighs. His hands gripped her thighs before he had her moving at a faster, steady pace. She screamed in pleasure, a harmonic sympathy he could never tire of hearing. She threw her head back in pleasure, eyes closed shut. He needed to see her eyes. Taking one hand from her hip, he gently gripped her hair, his fingers touching her roots. _

_She cracked her eyes open, revealing bright cobalt orbs that held such passion for only him."I love you." She whispered softly with tears in her eyes. _"Mako."_ A new voice whispered as he felt something poke at his cheek._

His eyes flew open before he shot up in bed, waking in a cold sweat. "Mako." Bolin's whispered. He sighed turning to see Bolin had somehow managed to make it to his room without killing himself. "I think I left Pabu at Korra's house." He whispered pulling the burgundy blanket over his head.

"What? You left him? How?" Mako growled rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I don't know but I need you to go and get him. I need him to protect me from the evil mini bunnies in my room while I sleep." He whispered looking over his shoulder as if something would pop out at him.

"No. You can wait til in the morning to get him. It's late and I'm pretty sure that Korra's asleep right now. And you need to be too." Bolin shook his head back and forth.

"The bunnies will kill me in my sleep! Please! I wanna live. Don't let them kill me." Bolin begged. "No Bolin. Go to sleep." Mako relied falling back against the bed and closing his eyes to attempt to fall back asleep.

"Well can I sleep with you then so that I won't be the only one that they get." Bolin sniffled, Mako narrowed his eyes before kicking the covers back in irritation. "Dammit! Wait here!" He growled getting up off the bed.

"Thank you big brother! Thank you!" Bolin cried happily. Mako grunted. When he got back he swore he'd hog tie Bolin to his bed and lock him into his room until they moved.

Korra was currently curled up on her couch with a blue blanket covering her form from the cold air while watching late night cartoons. "Well Pabu. I guess it's just you and me." She replied looking at the opposite side of the couch where the ferret was wrapped up in his own blanket.

He squeaked a response, earning a giggle from her. "I could go for some ice cream. You?" She asked getting up from her spot. "Be right back." She called sprinting out of the entertainment room and down the hall into the kitchen.

A while back Tenzin had this house build on the island for her to have some privacy from the media and such. He told her it would be her choice on whether or not she chose to use it. It was peaceful and beautiful, but sometimes it got pretty lonely when the kids were away at school most of the week.

She grabbed two spoons, two bowls for her and Pabu, and of course the tub of ice cream before scooping large spoonfuls into each bowl. After she was done she placed the tub back into the freezer before going back to the room.

"Here we are." She replied sitting down in her spot and setting Pabu's bowl in front of him. He dug in while she took a bit of her own. "You know, Bolin was talking about ice cream earlier today." She muttered around a mouthful before eating some more.

The door bell rung followed by Naga's howling which got her to stop eating her frozen treat. "Aww. I wanted to finish this." She whined setting the ice cream on the coffee table. She jumped to her feet before sprinting out of the room and down the opposite direction of the kitchen .

"Wonder who this could be this time of night." She mused turning the locks and pulling the door open. To say that she was surprised to see Mako standing outside her doorstep would've been an understatement.

He was actually wearing gray wife beater and a pair of black sweat pants as if he was in a hurry to get there. Her heart fluttered at the image of him without any clothes on. She shook her head ridding her mind of the thought.

"Mako. What're you doing out so late?" Folding her arms over her flimsy tank top, suddenly wishing she had looked through the peep hole before she opened the door. Mako groaned while, running his hand over his disheveled hair.

"Bolin was drunk. Still drunk actually. And he forgot Pabu. So thanks to his drunken state of mind and it's weird ability to picture an army of mini rabbits plotting his death, I came to get him for Bo's sake." She blinked oddly at him before she burst out laughing.

"Mini rabbits? What's Pabu got to do with that?" She laughed. Mako grumbled in embarrassment while Korra clenched her stomach. He found himself smiling slightly at her amusement.

She was truly beautiful when she smiled. His eyes widened before he coughed uncomfortably. That damn dream affected him morethan he thought it seemed. "So umm…where's the little gladiator at?"He asked.

She opened the door wider granting him entrance. "Right now he's eating ice cream and watching some cartoons." She giggled.

" I had a feeling that he was the one who been in my cabinet. That White Willow is really strong. How come he didn't stay the night? Could've camped out on the couch." "Well…he uhh."

He clenched his teeth while rubbing the back of his neck. " He said that…you were pretty upset after the carnival." He muttered. She faltered slightly. "Oh…really. I didn't know I was giving off that impression." She replied turning away from him.

" Look Korra. I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to…run off on you like that. It's just-." " Mako stop." She replied, clenching her fists at her sides.

"I'm sorry for letting it happen too. And I'm sorry that I wasn't of much importants for you all to tell me you were leaving. Why isn't Asami here with you?" She replied coldly. Mako flinched at her tone.

"We had a fight earlier." He replied. "Listen, I know I messed up bad and I swear I'm not playing around with your feelings. I just…I don't know who I really wanna be with. I know I don't want to hurt either you or Asami."

She sighed softly. "Well Mako. That all changed when you and I slept together. And from the look of things, It seems like I'm gonna be the one who gets hurt the most out of us all." She muttered turning to look at him with sullen eyes.

His own eyes widened at the tears building in her cerulean orbs. "Korra." He whispered taking a step towards her. She hardly ever cried that much and to imagine that he had made her come to such a state. She shook her head backing away from him.

"Korra please." He replied stepping towards her before taking her hand and pulling her into his arms. As soon as she was in his embrace the tears began to flow. Her body wreaked with her tears while her hands clung at his back.

"It's okay. Let it all out." He whispered rubbing his hand over her hair in comfort. Even though she was momentarily vulnerable, he couldn't help noticing how her scent of wild berries seemed to drive him crazy.

His hands dug into her hair, gently caressing her scalp. He pulled her head back slightly to kiss her forehead. Her whimpers changed to small sniffles as he kissed her cheeks then her eye lids. "Mako." She whispered as he stared down at her, his eyes darkening noticeably.

Before they both knew it his lips were on hers locked in a deep passionate kiss. Her arms wound around his neck while his arms came to rest around her waist. They moaned against each other's lips, feeding their inner desires for one another.

"No." Korra gasped pulling away from his mouth reluctantly. "We can't." She whispered, breathing deeply. His hazel eyes were filled with an unspeakable amount of hunger that made her shiver all over her body.

" Tell me to leave and I will." He replied staring at her with hooded eyes. Her heart leaped at his gaze. She could tell him no. Just say one word and he'd go walking through the door.

Probably to never come to her again. " Tell me to go." He replied reaching out to caress her cheek tenderly. "( I can't.)" She thought widely, leaning into his touch and kissing his fingers.

"(I can't say it.)" She brought her hands up to cup his face before standing on her toes to peck him on the lips shyly. Seeing as how he didn't show any signs of unsatisfaction, she gave him a more solid kiss.

He waited a moment before slipping his tongue pass her lips and into her mouth. She gasped at the electrifying sensations as he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist . His feet were already moving on their own accord to her bedroom.

She immediately found herself sprawled out on the bed, her brown hair fanned out all around her. She looked up to seek Mako standing at the foot of the bed removing his shirt and pants before climbing on the surface to look her over.

She blushed slightly as his hand moved to cup one of her breast through her tank top. "(What a coincidence I decided to not wear a bra with this.)" His chuckle got her to peak at him, while he smiled down at her.

" I still don't know how but you're really cute when you blush." He replied Justas he started to caress her breast. She closed her eyes before turning away from his watchful gaze. A small whimper escaped her mouth.

He grinned leaning down to kiss her neck while his hand slowly trailed down her stomach and into her shorts. His hand cupped her precious mound before he slipped his middle finger inside her pussy. She cried out in pleasure, arching her back off the mattress. He was making her fall apart.

She clenched her teeth to try and hold back her moans as much as she could, fearing that Naga may think she was in danger. Suddenly his fingers were gone and she moaned in disappointment before opening her eyes.

He had just discarded her shorts and panties and was reaching to pull her shirt off as well. She sat up before crossing her arms across her chest grabbing the end of the material and pulling it over her head.

She stared at his chest trying hard to ignore his obvious stare and fighting the desire to cross her arms over her chest. "Your beautiful." He whispered laying her back on the bed. " T-thank you." She stuttered placing her fist over her mouth. He chuckled before reaching down to discard his briefs.

She blushed looking away when he caught her staring at her dick. She could remember the first time Mako had made love to her. And he was what some people would say, "related to a horse". It had been really painful when he had taken her at first but it started to feel good after a little while.

Though she wasn't sure whether or not it would hurt again. Katara had told her that some women were unable to feel pleasured the first couple of times or none all together during intercourse. Mako settled over her, slowly prying her legs open before he settled himself between.

She prepared to close her eyes before he called her name. She looked up at him hesitantly. "Don't close your eyes. I want you to look at me." He replied huskily. She gulped before nodding her head.

He didn't say anything but just aligned himself at her entrance before slowly pushing forward. She gasped softly as her pussy stretched to accommodate his girth. Mako hissed in pleasure. She fitted around him like a glove. "Fuck." He hissed fisting at the bed covering, pulling out of her pussy before pushing back in.

She moaned in satisfaction, moving her hands to his back. Taking this as a sign to continue, he thrusted a bit faster. He set his hand on the center of her stomach to hold her place, thrusting his hips harder. "Oh la please!" She cried raking her nails down his back slowly.

Not saying that he had a pain fetish, but that felt pretty damn good. Her moans and cries seemed to encourage him to bring her to her peak, long and hard. "Aww fuck Korra. Shit." He growled grounding harder into her.

Her breasts jiggled with his every thrust as he drilled faster and harder into her pussy. "Uhh Mako! Oh god Mako!" She yelled pulling at his hair. He groaned loudly before kissing her roughly on the lips.

"Tell me how it feels." He demanded with a wicked smirk. " It feels so fucking amazing!" Korra yelled almost close to tears. " I think I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She cried arching up to meet his thrusts.

"I'm close babe. So fucking close." He growled before his hips moved at a more rapid pace, the sound of their skin slapping against each other's filling the room. "Yes! Yes! Yes!MAKO!" She screamed as he gave a final thrust and they both orgasmed together.

Her mouth fell open in a silent O while he gave three final thrusts before collapsing beside her. Both of then breathed heavily, feeling their hearts race. Mako turned on his side before pulling her into his arms as their hearts began to slow.

She closed her eyes, laying her head against his chest. She knew that in the morning she would probably come to regret her actions. But for right now she enjoyed his comforting form.

The warm rays of sunlight spilled into the room slowly coming over the two forms spooned in bed. Mako opened his eyes, feeling the sun renew his energy. He sat up before looking down at his lover as she slept peacefully.

He felt his heart pull at the thought of leaving her side. Sighing softly, he slipped away from the bed, moving to collect his clothes off the floor. The sun had just rose so it was sometime around seven in the morning.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket before looking through his missed calls. Asami had called three times. Twice last night and this morning. He cursed softly before pulling on his pants and pocketing his phone. Movement was heard from the bed before a soft yawn followed.

He looked over his shoulder as Korra stretched her arms over her head, unaware of her nakedness. "Morning." He replied. She blinked looking at him before grabbing the sheet to cover her breats from his gaze.

"Good morning."She blushed smiling at him shyly. " You're up pretty early." He stated grabbing his shirt off the floor. Her smile fell some while he pulled his shirt over his head. "Yeah. I usually sleepin real later. After all the mornings are evil." She muttered looking away.

He sighed before turning to face her. "Korra, you know I care about you." He replied taking a hold of her hand. She kept her eyes downcasted, feeling her heart sink to the ground. " Korra-." " Just say what you have to say." She cutted him off.

She could take it. He sighed before squeezing her hand. " You know as well as I do that we can't be with each other. Not this way."

She fought back the tears before closing her eyes expecting them to come. " I understand. I was just a simple fling." She growled snatching her hand away before pulling the sheet around her body.

"No. I'm still with Asami. Nothing's changed that fact. Her feelings matter to me." Mako argued standing to his feet. "You care about Asami's feelings only. What about my feelings! Huh!? Have you thought about that!?" She yelled angrily.

" I do care about your feelings as well but we have to think about Asami too. Your being ridiculous right now." He muttered. " Well guess what! You weren't thinking about Asami last night were you!?" She exclaimed.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You know what, I'm not gonna even bother. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. This was the biggest and most stupidest thing I ever did." He growled in annoyance. "Then get out and leave! You dumbass bastard! GO!" She snapped angrily, pointing to the door.

"I will!" He shouted going out the door. "Fine!" She shouted going to her bathroom and slamming the door behind her. As soon as she was inside she ran to the toilet and hurled the contents of her stomach.

She clenched her fists while hitting at the ground. "I'm so stupid! Fucking stupid!" She cried, tears sliding down her face. Mako was an asshole. She hated him!

Mako and Bolin left Republic City two days later. Jinora thankfully came with her to say goodbye. Her and Mako promptly avoided each other during the departure. A week later Korra found herself constantly running to the bathroom to puke. She found herself a lot more emotional than usual as well. Jinora finally stepped up and suggested she take a pregnancy test. The test read positive and from then on her life changed dramatically.

_End of Prologue_

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated on the chapters of the other stories you guys. I'm still debating some things. I promise that I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you all! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Trials Of The Heart

**Author's Note:** Hiya everyone!^-^I was so proud of the reviews I received from everyone. I love Makorra, so just to ensure you guys…him and Asami are only temporarily together in the story. I'll try and keep this story as exciting as possible. You all are probably wondering what Korra had I'm sure. Well it's a surprise! Anyways, let's move onward!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

**Disclaimer: **I, Keiara Aiko Akasuna, own nothing but this story.

**Chapter 1**

A small little boy sat on the exam table while looking around the room with nervous big brown eyes. His small feet hit the bottom of the table repeatedly as fiddled with his fingers. His eyes looked over at his mother who smiled encouragingly at him. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down. He jumped in surprise when the room door opened and a young woman walked into the room. She had chocolate brown hair that trailed down to her waist in a low ponytail and a clipboard in her hands. She was really pretty. He thought as she smiled brightly at him.

"Hi. My name's Korra Graylin." She replied to his mother before looking at the little boy. "You must be Sawyer." She replied holding her hand out to him to shake. He stared at her hand intently before slowly reaching out to shake it. "I heard you came to get your flu shots today. Is that right?" She asked. Her cerulean eyes caught his attention. He bobbed his head silently, earning a chuckle from Korra. "No wonder you're so jumpy and nervous. You don't like needles do you?" She asked.

He nodded his head shyly before looking up at her. "It hurts me sometimes." He muttered. "I don't like long or short needles to stick me in my arm." He replied pointing at his fore arm. She smiled while nodding her head in understanding. "Oh well that won't do. I don't really like needles either. But I learned a trick for when I do go and get shots." She replied taking an alcohol pad and the said shot from out of the office cabinets before walking back over to Sawyer. He looked at the needle worriedly before looking back at her. "What's that?" He asked curiously. She smiled before dabbing at his upper arm with the alcohol pad. "Well I usually think of something funny or something that makes me happy. That way it doesn't hurt when I get my shots because my mind's not focused on it."

She explained while he focused on her movements. "Or just simply talking to someone can distract your mind from the pain as well." She suggested. He looked up at her with curious eyes before looking down at his hands then back at her. "Why's your skin so dark and not pale like mines?" He asked suddenly while his mother gasped in shock. "Sawyer! You shouldn't ask such bold questions like that! I'm terribly sorry." She replied apologetically to Korra while shaking her head in disapproval. Korra simply smiled while shaking her head.

"It's alright ma'am. I stick out in town like a fly on a sheet of paper. So I'm use to it." She laughed before turning to Sawyer who looked a little crescent fallen and embarrassed by his own question. "Well to explain your question. I'm from the Southern Water tribe instead of the Fire nation and the Earth Kingdom. But I was called here to Republic City to protect it when I was younger. I still do actually." She smiled while he leaned forward in his seat. "So you're a waterbender?" He asked excitedly. She smirked while winking at him. "You bet kiddo. But…" She drawled sticking the needle in his arm unnoticeably before pulling it out.

"I'm also a firebender, earthbender and an airbender." She replied before tossing the used needle in the recycling bin and the alcohol pad in the trash can. "Hmm. But I thought that the Avatar was the only person who could bend more than one element." He mumbled loudly, obviously stumped. "That's right. Only the Avatar can bend all four elements." She giggled when his eyes widened in amazement before pointing at her. "You're the Avatar!" He gasped.

"I met the Avatar mom! Wow! I'm an earthbender too! I can't believe it! This is the best doctor's appointment ever!" He cheered pumping his fist in the air. His mother laughed before gathering her purse and standing to her feet. "Thank you so much Avatar Korra. I was afraid he'd throw a fit if he saw you." She replied, bowing her head slightly. Korra smiled nervously while shaking her head. "You're welcome ma' am. I think he's still too excited at the moment to realize that he's already done." Korra laughed softly with Sawyer's mother. "What? What's so funny? And why are you grabbing your bag mom? We're not even done yet." Sawyer protested looking between both women.

"Actually, we are. You're a really big and brave boy Sawyer." Korra replied as she stuck a red Power Ranger band aid on his arm before walking over to the cabinet again. This time she grabbed a class container filled with a variety of candy before walking back over to Sawyer. He was looking down at his arm incredulously. "How did you do that!? I never saw-. Did you waterbend or something to make me not feel it!?" He gasped in awe. She shook her head before taking the lid off the container. "No. Your just a really brave young man is all. Now as a reward you can pick whatever two you like for being so good."

She held out the jar for him. He stuck his hand in before pulling out a grape flavored blow pop and a yellow jaw breaker. He smiled at her, a wide toothy grin before thanking her. "You're welcome sweetie. I hope you and your mother have a wonderful day." She replied with a genuine smile." You too Miss Avatar!" He replied jumping off the exam table and running over to his mother who stood beside the door. "We should come here every time I need a check up! And I can tell my friends that I met Avatar Korra!" He replied enthusiastically while grabbing a hold of his mother's hand. "I suppose so dear." His mother laughed as they walked out.

Korra smiled while putting the candy jar back in the cabinet and taking out her key to lock it back. Surprisingly some of her co workers had very bad sweet tooths and tended to some into her office to steal a handful of candy. It happened far too many times for her to count. She walked over to her desk before picking up her schedule for today. She had two more appointments before she'd be able to go home.

She sighed before running her hand over her bangs. She had to run to the grocery store on the way home as well. She plopped down in her desk chair before grabbing an ink pen, scribbling down a couple of prescriptions her secretary was suppose to send out to the pharmacy sometime by tomorrow. It would be six years of her employment at the Jade Clinic. Since jinora had moved away, she spent most of her time either at work or at home. There were occasional trips to go spar with Tenzin. Her eyes scanned her desk, looking over the picture frames on the wooden surface. One was a picture of her parents standing outside their home in the Southern Water tribe, surrounded by foots of snow.

It was most likely taken some time when she'd first left for Republic City. The second picture was of herself, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo surrounding Pema who was in the hospital bed. She was holding a new born Rohan in her arms while she smiled tiredly at the camera. Meelo was grabbing at Tenzin's head with his mouth in a large O. Jinora gave a pleasant smile while herself and Ikki had their hands thrown up in peace signs with large grins on their faces. She laughed to herself at the memory. Meelo had accidentally shot the nurse with a needle that had anesthesia in it. The next frame was a photo of Team Avatar.

She smiled sadly at the photo of her, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. She missed them all terribly. She moved away the photo of her pro bending days before moving onto the last photo. Her heart clutched at the last photo. Three small children sat on the steps of the back porch of her house. Sitting on the right side of the three was a boy with jet black hair that came to the back of his shoulders in slight curls while he winked bright cobalt eyes back at the camera. Sitting on the left side was a second boy with a similar hair style, though his hair was ebony brown.

He smiled slightly with his arms folded across his chest while looking at the camera with warm hazel brown eyes. Sitting in the center of the two was a little girl who had her arms on their shoulders with a bright smile on her face. She had long chocolate brown hair that was tied back with a pink ribbon and bright hazel eyes. They were her precious babies. She would do practically anything for them as

most parents would for their children.

The bad thing about it was that she felt guilty as well. Every time she looked at them she saw Mako, especially with the boys. "Hey Graylin! I know you hear me!" A man yelled bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up startled for a moment before regretting doing so. A man with raven black hair pulled up into a high ponytail leaned against the door frame with a seductive smiled on his face. She blew out a breath before looking back down at her work.

"What is it Takume?" She replied leaning against her arm. He walked in, extremely quiet despite his large body. "Why the long face? I thought that you would be a little bit excited to see me stop by for once." He replied with a chuckle before pulling up a seat. She rolled her eyes. "I seem to recall you stopping by my office every afternoon at the exact same time and beg to me. And I happen to find no pleasure in that." She replied setting her pen down to fold her arms across her chest. He merely chuckled.

"Graylin you're too much. I don't beg you. Men like me don't ever beg. All I want is to take you out to dinner and be a gentleman. Go watch a nice long movie. Then share a couple of good night kisses and possibly do it all over again. What dya say?" He grinned leaning in his seat. Korra tapped her chin. "Hmm. So does there happen to be a night cap anywhere in between that scenario?" She replied leaning back in her seat.

His smokey gray eyes widened in shock before he cleared his throat, shrugging off his surprise. "I mean I'm not exactly saying that I would say no if you're wanting to do that with me of course. I understand. But I wouldn-." "Bullshit. I don't believe that for a second." Korra hissed. He blinked in confusion before chuckling. "Okay then. Tell me why going out with me would be a bad idea." He replied. "You really wanna know?" Korra replied.

"Humor me." She smiled while narrowing her eyes. "Your too cocky and you somewhat remind me of my ex." She replied before the intercom on her desk beeped. "Ms. Graylin. Your three forty five appointment is here." Her secretary called through the speaker. She pressed the button while already standing to her feet. "Alright Tae. I'll be right with them." She replied letting go of the button as Takume also stood to his feet. "I'm not cocky, Just confident. And that's a pretty harsh blow to compare me to your ex like that." He protested while they both walked to the door.

"Okay then. Let me go ahead and explain to you so that you get it through that thick skull of yours. I don't date co workers. And if I were to let you take me out the next thing you'd do is try to have sex with me. Then you'll start slacking on your work. Then by some miraculous miracle I sleep with you, you forget about work all together and find every possible opportunity to get into my panties then you're fired. Then you're a bum on the street and I dump you for some sexy young surgeon and leave you to rot in the gutters. Now tell me this Takume. If we do go out are you prepared for all of that to happen?" She finished with a whisper.

He placed his hand on her cheek before shrugging his shoulders. "What the hell! Let's do it!" he laughed while she frowned at him." You're a jackass." She muttered while walking away. "C'mon Graylin. You know you can't resist me forever. I'll be your fantasy." He called after her. "(When it's snowing in hell I will.)" She thought bitterly. Takume didn't seem to get it. He wasn't unattractive or anything he just thought too highly of himself.

She prayed he'd never find out that she thought he was nice looking. Plus she wasn't really one for dating. She had little ones to think about. Maybe she'd be better off alone than to be manipulated again. Sure it was easy to find a fuck buddy if she so desired but she was looking for the real thing in a man. If waiting for that man to come to her was necessary then she'd do just that instead of chasing after false dreams.

She'd make sure that she would never make that same mistake ever again. Simple as that!

* * *

She sat on the window seat watching the dirt road with bright hazel eyes. She was currently waiting for her mommy to get home to make dinner. She couldn't wait to help her get started. Beside her layed her pet wolf fox which had light brown fur that was extremely soft when she touched it. Cinnamin was what she named her. She remembered when she first found the small creature two weeks ago in a bush near the storage room.

She was coming out of the house when she heard Cinnamin crying because she hurt her paw. She wanted to help the small creature but feared that a bigger wolf fox would come out and think she was hurting the baby. So she waited a couple of feet away from the small creature. About an hour or so passed by and she'd made a decision. She'd help the wolf fox no matter what. That being noted she scurried into the house to grab her favorite blanket and came back outside to coax the animal over.

The small animal looked up at her with fearful lime green eyes and even attempted to run away. She called out sweetly before using the blanket to wrap around its small body and picking her up. The baby wolf fox struggled for a moment before it settled down into her arms. Thankfully her mother was home that evening and helped her take care of the wounded animal. At first she was afraid that her mother would be upset at her for bringing a wild animal into the house. She remembered when her brothers had brought in a jar full of grass hoppers and the lid fell off. Let's just say that it was a very messy situation.

Instead however, her mother smiled at her. Afterward they cleaned and bandaged the wound. The very next day she and her mother took the animal to the vet. In the end she got to keep her and named her Cinnamin. She turned to gently stroke Cinnamin's head. "I hope mommy comes home soon." She muttered while Cinnamin opened her eyes to yip at her. She giggled as the wolf fox licked at her fingers while nuzzling against her side in affection. She looked up just in time to see her eldest brother walk by her room looking down at his cell phone as he went. "Gin!" She called out, hoping that she had gotten his attention.

He paused before backing up into the door way. "What's wrong Rina?" He asked stepping into her room looking around cautiously. She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanna know if mommy's coming home soon." She replied. Both of her brothers were so protective of her that they sometimes forgot that she was a bender too. It was annoying sometimes. He seemed to relax some before nodding his head.

"Yeah. She just called me. She's coming home right now." He replied with a small smile. "Okay." She replied picking Cinnamin up. He watched her with cerulean blue eyes before he walked up to her. "C'mon. Let's go get us a snack." He replied helping her to get down from the window seat. "What kind of snack?" She questioned as they both walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Umm. A apple or a fruit snack. I don't know. Whatever your craving for." He shrugged as they went down the second stairway leading straight to the kitchen. "What are you craving?" Rina asked reaching the last step first. "I could go for some fire flakes right about now. Great and delicious fire flakes." He sighed dreamingly. "Fire flakes are all gone." A second boy replied. Rina looked up at her brother who sat at the kitchen table as he was finishing up his history lesson.

"What!? No more fire flakes!? You ate them didn't you!? How could you Sage!?" Gin exclaimed running over to the cabinets and yanking them open. (A/N: Just so you guys know Gin's not husky or nothing. He's just a bottomless pit.) Rina turned on her heels before going over to the cabinet beside the fridge and pulling out a large blue bowl. "I didn't eat them. I hardly ever get to eat them since you sneak downstairs to stuff your face at night." Sage replied with narrowed eyes. She sat the bowl on the kitchen table before looking between her older siblings.

"Well I know that I didn't stuff my face last night! I'd remember doing such a thing!" Gin protested. She smiled before skipping away from the two to go over to the fridge. "Well Rina doesn't really eat them either. And mama left early this morning to drop us off at school." Sage argued. She opened the door before taking out an apple, orange, pear and a big bag of grapes then trudging over to the kitchen table. "Well someone had to of ate them!"

"I know that's what we're trying to figure out!" Rina set a cup of water on the table before tapping Sage on the shoulder. "Can you peel this please?" She asked setting the orange in front of him. He absent mindedly grabbed a hold of the orange before peeling the skin away. She smiled in satisfaction before setting the apple and pear in front of Gin. "Can you cut these please?" She asked already walking away from him and pulling out a chair to stand on while she started pulling grapes off the stems.

"I was looking forward to eating those fire flakes." Gin whined. "Same here." Sage grumbled pulling the flesh of the orange apart. Gin brought his hand up, pulling a little portion of water from the cup Rina had set out before flicking his wrist a couple of times. In the blink of an eye the fruit parted into sixteenths before he used his waterbending to cut the cores out of each piece. "We gotta wait til tomorrow to get some more." Sage replied.

At this they both sighed sadly in despair. Rina smiled approvingly at her brothers. "Thank you guys." She giggled while reaching her hands out to grab the sliced and peeled fruit while putting it in the bowl. Gin looked up, finally noticing that Rina was doing something. "What're you doing?" He asked before Sage also looked up at her curiously. "Making a fruit salad while you guys fight. Hmm. I need a peach, mango and a plum." She stated with a smile before jumping of the chair and going back to the refrigerator. "Ooo! I wanna be a taste tester." Gin replied eying the bowl.

"No. it's not done yet. And mommy's not home yet either. So nobody gets any." Rina replied setting the plum in front of herself while setting the mango in front of Gin and the peach in front of Sage. "Aww. Why do I get the mango? How come Sage couldn't have the mango Rina?" Gin complained pouting at his sister. "What's wrong with you peeling the mango?" Sage asked frowning at his brother.

"Cause I never know where the seed is and I can't cut it like mama does. I get frustrated." He muttered glaring down at the mango. "Plus it's so freaking messy." He whined. Sage rolled his eyes before holding out his hand. "Give me it." He growled while Gin grabbed the peach. "Hehehe. Sucker." Gin chuckled drawing water from the cup again. Sage's eye twitched in annoyance. "What did you say?" He growled out.

Gin laughed already slicing the peach in half. "I said your unworthy of the peach! Mwahahaha!" He laughed hysterically. Sage narrowed his eyes at the waterbender. "It's sometimes hard to believe that you're the older sibling." He muttered. "You both get side tracked too easily." Rina muttered setting her knife aside and scooping the chopped plum into her hands then putting them in the bowl.

There was a scrapping sound at the back door that caught their attention. "What's that?" Sage muttered with narrowed eyes. A puppyish howl came through the door as the scratching continued. "Cool it Sage. It's only Niko!" Gin laughed tossing the peach into the bowl before running over to the back door. He grabbed at the handle before swinging it open. When he did he was immediately tackled to the ground by a large gray polar bear puppy.

In all truth the Niko was about four feet tall and bigger than him. Gin's face was then covered with puppy kisses, causing him to laugh. "Okay. Okay Niko. Get up buddy." He laughed pushing at the polar bear pup's face gently. Niko took a few steps back, his tail wagging in excitement to see his master. "Hey. Where's your collar? Did you take it off again?" He asked rubbing Niko's head and ears affectionately. Niko whined softly as his ears lowered at the mention of his collar.

Gin chuckled. "It's okay. I'm not mad with you." He replied assuringly. "We might have to wait until your older to wear them since you keep ripping them up. Naga hasn't been worrying about them though so mama won't either." He muttered lowly. Niko barked before nuzzling Gin with his head. "Did either of you two feed him and Naga yet?" Rina asked. "I got it." Gin replied pushing Niko back before closing the back door behind him.

"Naga, hey there girl!" Gin replied. "No! No! Wait! Don't trample me!" He screamed through the door. Sage shook his head before scooping the mango into the bowl while Rina wiped the counter off with a rag. "Here, put that up please." She replied handing him the rag then digging her hands into the bowl to mix the fruit. "Sure." He replied taking the rag and walking over to the sink.

* * *

Korra drove into the long drive way before setting her car in park. The grocery store was really chaotic today. She almost had to fight some women over the last pair of disposable gloves. She sighed in relief before opening the door and stepping out of the car. "So glad to finally be home." She replied with a yawn before shutting the car door.

She walked around the car to the trunk before hearing Niko barking from the back yard. She smiled some before popping open the drunk. "MAMA!YOUR HOME!" Gin yelled running around the house and toward the car. "Hi sweetie. Did you have a good day?" She asked as he came to hug her around her waist.

"Great!" He replied with a smile. "Good. Can you give me a hand with these?" She asked as she took three grocery bags out of the trunk and handed them to him. "And I got us some pizza for tonight too." She replied taking the last bag, closing the trunk and opening the door to the back seat to get the four boxes of pizza. "Yeah! Pizza!" He cheered. She laughed while locking up the car as they walked to the porch.

"Did you all do all of your homework?" She asked as they walked up the steps. "Of course we did. We're responsible young people. Just so you know." Gin replied with a smirk. Korra chuckled before opening the door. "Sure hot stuff." He laughed before going into the house before her. "We got pizza you guys!" Gin yelled as he and Korra went straight to the kitchen. "Wash your hands." Korra replied. "Hi mommy!" Rina yelled from her spot at the table.

Korra smiled before setting the pizzas on the table and going to stand beside her daughter. "Hi baby. What're you doing there?" She asked looking down at the bowl. "Making a fruit salad." Rina replied as Korra kissed her on the cheek. "Why thank you sweetie. Now I don't have to worry about choosing a side dish for dinner."She replied earning a giggle from her mini self."Wash hands Gin. I don't want you digging your hands over the pizza."

Korra replied hearing him sniff at the boxes. "Oh right! I forgot." He laughed going over to the sink. "How was your day Sage? Good?" Korra asked while Sage approached her, taking the grocery bag from her grasp. "It was fine." He replied taking the bag to the table where Gin had set the other three bags down. She shook her head before following behind him. "Just fine?" She asked, pouting at him. He turned away from her gaze before nodding his head.

Korra sighed. "Oh Sage. Mommy wishes you would talk more! Your too quiet for me!" She cooed hugging him from behind. "Ack! Mama! No! Your smothering me!" He laughed when she swayed from side to side with him. "It's cause I love you sooo sooo much!" She yelled, laughing as well before she let go of him. He snickered some before getting himself to calm down. Rina had went over to the sink to wash her hands as well before running over to hug Korra's leg.

"I didn't get to hug you at first." She replied before letting go. "I feel so much better now that you did." Korra replied with a smile before opening one of the grocery bags. "Before either of you start I bought you each a box of fire flakes and a big box for everyone." She explained setting the three boxes down. "When they're gone I don't wanna hear anyone complaining about it." She looked to Sage and Gin who nodded their heads in understanding.

"And Rina has a box of chocolate chip granola bars.' She replied while Rina clapped her hands happily. "Now that that's out of the way, let's put everything up." The triplets nodded their heads before they each grabbed a bag. "Oh. The mail's right there mama." Sage replied pointing to the microwave. She nodded her head before going over to the cabinet over the sink and pulling out four plates. "Probably junk mail." She muttered walking over to the microwave and grabbing the small stack of envelopes. One was a Cover Girl product pamphlet. "Trash." She muttered before flipping to the next envelope. Life insurance ad. "Junk." She muttered moving to the orange and green envelope.

Your invited as a special guest to the ceremony of Bolin Banes and Jinora Ying…

Her eyes bulged and she almost dropped the plates in shock. "They're getting married!?" She exclaimed. "Look! Mommy looks like a porcupine fish." Rina giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. Korra blinked before noticing all three of them were laughing at her. She pouted while folding her arms over her chest."My eyes were not that big." She replied trying to fight off her smile. "Uhuh." Rina replied around her giggle.

"Well then maybe I should go to the ocean and live with my porcupine fish family." She replied with a smirk while turning to the door. "No! Don't go!" Rina yelled running over to wrap her arms around Korra's legs to prevent her from walking out the door. "But you said I looked like a porcupine fish." Korra muttered with a pout.

"But I love you. We'll be sad if you left us." Rina protested looking up at her mother with large hazel eyes, pouting cutely. That look could get her away with murder. Korra sighed. "Well since you've made such a convincing debate, I suppose that I'll stay." She replied bending over to kiss Rina on the forehead.

"Come on. Let's eat." She chuckled. "Yeah!" Gina shouted letting out a warrior cry while standing on a chair, pumping his fist in the air. (A/N: He loooves food.) "You're so fat." Sage muttered sitting from across Gin. Gin scoffed at him. "I'm a healthy growing boy. It's perfectly natural. And you eat a lot too." Gin replied as Korra set the plates down on the table.

"Now now boys. There's no need to argue. You both eat excessively so neither of you can talk about each other's eating habits." Korra snickered opening the top box of pizza. Both boys scoffed at her remark before grabbing a plate. "I'm not an excessive eater." Sage muttered softly. She shook her head while grabbing a slice of pepperoni.

"(He acts too much like Mako.)" She thought biting off a piece. "So I don't have to go to work this weekend." She replied. "Is there something you guys wanna do outside the island?" She asked taking another bite of her pizza. "Oh! There's this dude who shows a lot of exotic animals that he collected from all over the world. I heard that he has a really big alligator turtle named Horace." Gin replied around a mouth full of meat lovers pizza.

"Oh yeah! Can we go mama? Please?" Sage asked perking up. "Hmm. Exotic animals huh? I don't know if Rina will be too thrilled to see a bunch of snakes or amphibians." Korra replied knowing how much the creatures frightened her daughter. "C'mon mama. He only come to Republic City every five years. I'll be in middle school by then and Horace might be gone." Sage protested. "I'll have my own alligator turtle by that time." Gin muttered.

Korra turned away from the boys to look at Rina. "What do you think about going? Is there something you want to compromise with your brothers in order for them to go?" Korra asked Rina as she cut a piece of her pizza using her butter knife before tilting her head. "Hmmm. Well I don't really like creepy crawlies all that much but…I'll go on two conditions." She replied nodding her head. Sage and Gin sighed in relief before high fiving each other over the table. "What's it gonna be?" Gin asked with a triumph grin.

"You both give me two hours of tv time for the next months on Saturdays in the entertainment room.' She replied popping her pizza into her mouth. Gin looked to Sage who nodded his head in agreement. "Alright. Deal. What else?" He asked. She smiled before grabbing her cup of fruit punch. " You both have to take me to the candy store after school." She replied taking a sip of her drink. Sage and Gin's eyes widened in horror.

"The candy shop?" Sage stuttered nervously. She bobbed her head up and down with a large grin on her face. "B-but Terra hangs out near that place." Gin muttered. Korra looked between the two nervous boys before turning to look at Rina. "Who's Terra?" She asked curiously. "She's a girl that goes to our school and really really really likes Gin and Sage. She says she's gonna marry them." Rina giggled setting her cup down.

"A girl? Do you want me get her to stop scaring you?" Korra asked looking up with worried cerulean blue eyes. "Because if she's bullying you then-." "Hah! Me!? Bullied by a girl!? It'll never happen! Never! You got a deal Rina! SHAH!" He yelled. "What!?" Sage exclaimed. Gin pumped his fist in the air. Korra sighed. "(And gin acts too much like Bolin,)" She thought silently. "You know how weird Terra can be when we're anywhere near her. You want her to finally have the chance to capture us?" Sage hissed angrily.

Gin narrowed his eyes before forcing a smile on his face. "You wanna go don't ya?" He forced out while grinning at Rina, who met his grin with a mischievous smile of her own. "Well?" She asked taking another slice of pizza from the box. Sage looked between both of his siblings before groaning in annoyance. Either stay home and maybe watch tv or have the risk of every day being chased by a psychotic girl who found hog tying boys to be normal.

Gin would annoy him to death if they didn't go. "Fine." He muttered reluctantly. "Yeah!" Gin cheered sending a thumbs up sign at Sage. Rina also cheered in joy. "I got a lot things to buy." She giggled. Gin and Sage groaned while Korra shook her head. "I think I'm starting to understand what Tenzin kept going on and on about when we were younger." She sighed before noticing the back door was ajar.

"You guys forgot to shut the door or something?" She asked. They all looked up before their eyes widened in horror. "Shut the door! Niko might try and break through the door!" Rina yelled while everybody jumped to their feet to block the door. It was however too late as the gray polar bear pup charged through the door.

* * *

The sound of the power drill sounded throughout the entire garage. There were a couple of men walking around the room retrieving the proper tools for their many tasks. Some men had metal masks over their faces to protect their skin from the sparks. One man was on the other side of the room closer to the conveyer belt and had most of his upper body beneath a car. The office door flung open before a green eyed man stepped in. "Mako! Where are you bro!" He yelled looking around the room.

He narrowed his eyes before looking in the direction of two workers. "You two! Stop where you are!" He commanded stomping over to the men. They both looked at each other nervously while he approached them. "Y-yes sir Mr. Banes?" The taller man stuttered, shaking nervously. "Yes well, tell me…" he replied glaring at the two men. They both gulped, afraid that that they may be losing their jobs. Bolin grinned.

"Do either of you know where the other Mr. Banes may have gone to?" He replied with a smile. They both seemed to stop breathing which caused the earth bender to laugh comically at their reactions. "Seriously, you boys gotta learn how to lighten up! I'm not the insanely serious Mako Banes. That happens to be my brother. So you've seen him?" He asked before raising an eyebrow at the husky man who took out an inhaler and breathed deeply with it. "Is he okay? Should I call the hospital?" Bolin asked with concern. "No sir. He's fine. You just gave him a scare is all. I think Mr. Banes is over by the conveyer belt."

The taller man replied pointing in the direction near the emergency exit. "Right. Oh and another thing. Call me Mr. Bolin so you don't, you know, mistake me for moody sirbarksalot again." He muttered giving them the thumbs up. "Keep your head up buddy. Your doing great around here." He replied to the other man before walking away. The poor newbies. They didn't know what to do when Mako was in a bad mood.

He just about scared the shit out of everybody if something went wrong around the place. He crossed the room easily receiving hellos and congratulations from fellow workers. He came to stop beside the car that Mako was currently toying with, looking down at his legs with a frown. "Pity. Pity. Pity. You should be throwing me a party instead of working like there's no tomorrow." He smirked while Mako pulled himself from beneath the car.

"Well one of us has to work while you're in la la land lover boy." Mako replied tossing a wrench into a nearby tool box. Bolin frowned. " My loving fiancée requires my affections frequently but I work as well. Besides you haven't had a lick of fun ever since we moved here. You just work, eat, sleep then more work than the last day then eat, sleep, maybe go have a drink with me once in a while, then work again." Bolin replied.

Mako rolled his eyes before leaning against the car with an amused smirk on his face. "And my wanting to work hard bothers you why?" Bolin groaned at this. "Dammit! Jinora's worried sick about your ass! Both of us are and you need a break away from work." Bolin replied with a frown. "A break?" Mako asked with his eyebrow quirked. Bolin nodded his head. "Yes. That's why we took the liberty of inviting you to come with us to visit Republic City for the next two weeks or so."

"No thanks." Mako replied flatly. "Wha-. You don't wanna go back home? Why not!?" Bolin demanded. Mako sighed. "Cause I don't wanna go. I've got too much going on for me to just up and leave. What'll everybody think if I leave for no reason?" He replied grabbing a rag to wipe at the oil on his hands. "Well actually, you do have a reason to leave. To get fitted for your suit, dinner rehearsal, and I already filled out a leave of absence for you." Bolin muttered the last part quickly.

"What!?" Mako exclaimed as Bolin held up his hands. "Now now Mako. Calm down. I'm only thinking about your health. Plus I'm sure Korra would wanna hang out. You know, get the old Team Avatar back together. Yeah. Catch up with each other."

Korra. He turned away. He doubted that she would ever want to see him again. "That's a bad idea Bo." He muttered. "Well then sit in the house all day, go jump off the bridge to the island! I don't care! Your ass is coming with us and that's final! Now hurry up and finish whatever your doing so you can get home and pack. Cause we're leaving early in the morning. And you're not gonna make my dear sweet Jinora feel sad and guilty for making you get out the house more. Got it?" He yelled earning everybody's attention.

Mako blinked in surprise before glaring at everyone else who was eaves dropping. They turned away quickly before he looked back at Bolin. "Fine. What time are we pulling out?" He replied folding his arms over his chest. "You'll come!? Yes! Alright!" Bolin cheered while Mako shook his head. "But I don't wanna hear any of your long road trip songs on the way there got it?" He replied with a scowl on his face. No offense to his younger brother or anything but he could make a broken record sound beautiful.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. We'll pick you up around six." He nodded his head while absently listening to Bolin keep rambling on and on. All he could think about was whether or not he would be able to make amends with Korra. Or would their friendship continue to fall apart.

* * *

Korra laughed while pulling the last chunk of sausage out of Gin's hair. Niko was currently outside in time out, which was patrolled by Naga. He nearly busted down the down the door to get to the pizza. "All done. Go wash out your hair and take a bath. Your stinky." She teased wrinkling up her nose. "That's the smell of a man! A man whose been training all day!" He laughed while standing to his feet. "I prefer the smell of a clean young boy. So hop to it."

She replied patting his butt. "Hey! You can't be doing that ma! Then girls will think it's okay to do that." He whispered behind his hand. "Get outta here Gin!" She laughed while he sauntered out of the room with his head held high. Rina came in with a comb and a brush in her hands, wearing her Hello Kitty pajamas. Korra scooted back on the bed before taking the brush and comb while Rina climbed onto the plush king sized mattress to settled onto Korra's lap.

"How was school today?" Korra asked as she took out Rina's long brown plait. "It was good. We had a scavenger hunt and I got to play with the turtle ducks." She muttered as Korra picked up the comb and ran it through her damp hair. " When's daddy coming back him mommy?" She asked softly. Korra's hand paused before she sighed softly. "I don't know sweetie. Your father's very busy with work. He'll come around eventually when things settle down." Korra muttered sadly, knowing that that day may never come.

"Why isn't he here now? I want him to come to class and have lunch with me just like you do." Rina replied innocently, but knowing how much her questions were hurting her. "Doesn't he want us?" She asked looking over her shoulder, with pleading hazel eyes. She opened her mouth hesitantly before Sage cleared his throat while standing in the doorway. "Cinnamin left you a little gift in the hallway." He replied with a look of disgust on his face.

"Cinnamin! Why didn't you use the mat like a good girl?" Rina cried jumping off the bed and running past Sage to clean up her pet's gift. "It's okay ma. We're perfectly fine without him. If he cared then he would of come by now." He replied before turning to walk to his room. Korra watched him with sorrow eyes before laying her chin against her knees. "(Damn you Mako. This is your fault.)" She thought sadly.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note**: Next chapter comes the drama! **Dum Dum DUM!** I'm having so much fun with this story! Stay tuned next chapter will be up real soon. Kiri baby out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Trials Of The Heart**

**Author's Note:**

Hello again everyone. So one of my buds asked me where Asami is. She'll be coming up a little later in the story. Well in between the pass six years her and Mako broke up. That might sound like bull to those of you who may like that particular pairing but really it would of never worked out. I'm not dising Asami cause she's a real sexy girl, no homo, when I first saw her I was like CRAP! But Mako thinks of that sexy Avatar Korra, no homo, all day long! I'm getting off subject...here's the next chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I, Keiara Aiko Akasuna, own nothing but this story.**_

**Chapter 2**

Why was he being tortured? Mako glared from the back seat at Bolin, who sat in the driver's seat singing a road trip song. One of those road trip songs that he had specifically told him not to sing as soon as he got into the car.

"Oh! Sixty five bottles of beer tonight, sixty five bottles of beer! You take one down-." "Kill me now." Mako groaned while hitting his for head against the car window. Pabu also sat in the backseat wit his head stuck out the window watching the scenary go by while promptly showing the firebender no sign of attention.

He wished he could so easily ignore his sibling like the fire ferret. Jinora seamed to notice his discomfort as she looked back at him with an apologetic smile before poking Bolin on his arm. "Hon, maybe you should take a break with the song. Put the radio on or something for a little while." She replied suggestively.

Bolin mearly laughed while taking one of his hands off the wheel to squeeze her hand in affection. "C'mon babe. We're getting to the best part! Besides, Mako loves this song. Right bro? Everybody sing! Sixty three bottles of beer tonight!" He started again with a large grin on his face as he honked the horn.

"I hate this song!" Mako exclaimed with a glare. Bolin's smile fell momentarily before he looked over his shoulder with a puzzled look. "Really? I thought that i heard you singing this last week. I swear you use to always sing this whenever we went camping." Bolin muttered before turning his attention back to the road.

"Don't worry bro! Just another three hours and we'll be there." Bolin chuckled before going on with the song. Mako groaned in despair. He'd spent two days of dealing with Bolin's horrific singing! Three more hours would surely kill him!

* * *

Korra and Rina sat on the steps of the court yard while Gin sat on Niko as they watched Sage go through his fire bending drills for the morning. "Don't be so stiff in the shoulders sweetie. Relax a little more." Korra called out frowning slightly.

Usually Sage would knock out the drills perfectly. Unless of course something was bothering him and had him slacking off from his usually calm demeaner. He finished with a high kick, fire shooting out of the toe of his shoe and into the air. "That was good honey." She called walking up to him.

He frowned at her before growling under his breath. "No it wasn't! I almost fell on my butt twice when I landed." He growled folding his arms over his chest. "I hate it when i mess up with my firebending! I suck at firebending compared to you." He mumbled. "(Oh great. Negative thinking.)" She thought with a sigh.

"Sage. It's okay to make a few mistakes here and there. That's a part of learning and growing up. And I'm not so perfect when it comes to my bending all the time. Believe it or not i was a cluts when it came to my air bending at first."

She laughed slightly at the fond memories of learning to air bend. "What's really bothering you?" She asked softly. When it came to talking to Sage she had to get him to break down his walls in order for him to express his feelings.

Another trait from Mako unfortunately.

He shook his head in denial before she knelt down on her knee to his eye level. "Tell mommy what's wrong honey." She whispered placing her hand on his shoulder. His resolve seemed to have broke when she looked at him with silently pleading cobalt eyes. "It's like...what would I do if someone tried to hurt you all and I couldn't do anything. I don't wanna be weak and useless. I wanna protect our family and I can barely get through simple drills!" He protested looking away from her.

She smiled softly before reaching out to gently cup his cheeks. He looked up at her hesitantly while she kissed him on his forehead. "You wouldn't be faced with such a situation because I'm always here to protect all three of you. And if some situation were to come, i'd want all of you to protect and keep each other safe. No matter what." She whispered smiling encouragingly at him.

"Promise me that you'll do that for your brother and sister. Okay?" He nodded his head while she pulled him in for a hug. Gin rolled his eyes while petting Niko's head. "Being a drama queen to get a hug from ma. You could just ask out right dude." He muttered with a grin.

Sage of course heard him saying such since he pulled away from Korra's hug to shake his fist at his older brother. " I'm nota drama queen you pretty boy!" He shouted. Gin scowled. "I'm not a pretty boy warrior princess. I just happen to be very attractive to others." He replied with a growl.

"Way to kill the mood." Korra sighed letting go of Sage. "Why couldn't you just ask to get a hug from mama? Instead of going through that whole speech about protecting the family? I'm the one whose spose to be worrying bout that kind of stuff." Gin chuckled flicking his thumb across his nose.

"S-shut up Gin! You don't know what your talking about!" Sage yelled blushing in embarrasment "What is it about boys that makes them argue so much?" Rina asked rolling her eyes at her brothers. "I don't know sweetie." Korra replied with a shrug. "Hey! Girls are the ones that argue all the time! Not boys!" Sage protested. Korra rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure. You girls go and wash up. We're going to the city in an hour." Korra replied walking up the step. "Yaay!" "Whoo!" They cheered before running past her to get to the house. Korra sighed before spotting Naga sitting under an oak tree that the kids ran by.

"It's pretty nice out today. How about we just ride out to the big ol city today Naga?" She asked petting the polar bear dog's head affectionetly. She giggled when Naga licked her cheek in agreement. Niko jumped up at her side barking excitedly with his ears lowered. "Of course you can come too Niko. Just behave yourself around those crowds of people." She cooed playing with his furry cheeks. "You'll need your saddle of course." She smiled before walking in the direction of the shed.

* * *

"I think somebody said that the Rhino man's caught dinosaurs before and got some in his collection." Gin replied, putting on his shark toothed necklace he and Sage recieved from thier grandfather during one of his visits from the south pole. "He might have one but it might not be an actual big one. Maybe a skeleton of one instead." Sage replied. "Doesn't make up for the real thing but its still kinda exciting." Gin replied flipping his black bangs from his eyes.

"(Only pretty boys do that.)"Sage snickered pulling his black wrist bands on. "(Jewelry obsessed dude.)" Gin chuckled "We're riding on Naga!" Rina yelled running into the room excitedly. She was wearing a lavender colored shirt with a pair of white leggings while the top half of her hair was pulled up into a long ponytail and the rest was down.

" You guys are going on Naga. I'm taking Niko." Gin smirked pulling the top half of his hair away from his face. "Grandpa just sent me a saddle a few days ago."

"Now the only thing you have to worry about is falling off." Rina giggled skipping out of the room. "What!? I know how to ride Niko without falling off! I'm a professional!" Gin protested. "Your a professional clown is what you are. Your still learning to ride." Sage replied before walking out of the room. "So ma goes with me when I'm going around the island. Parents like to do stuff like that with their kids. Doesn't mean that I'm a beginner!" He called out grabbing his black, blue, and white camoflouge book bag before walking out the room as well.

Rina was fixing her shirt before noticing Gin's book bag. "What's that for?" She asked. Gin smirked before unzipping the bag slightly. "Snacks. For the ride to the city." He replied zipping the bag back up. "But it only takes ten minutes to get there though." She replied.

"Traffic jams happen when you least expect them." He replied shouldering the pack. "Traffic jams? Your serious." Sage sighed as they walked down the stairs. "We'll be back Cinnamin. Be a good girl." Rina called as the wolf fox followed after her down the steps. "Gin! Did you take all the gummy eels from the cabinet?" Korra yelled from the kitchen. Sage looked over his shoulder with a frown while Gin laughed nervously. "It's for the road ma!" He called before shaking his head. "She doesn't mind." He replied. Korra came to stand in the kitchen door frame frowning at him.

She wore a solid gray sun dress that gently hugged her curves while her hair was tumbling down her back in soft curls. "You didn't have to take the whole bag like that. I wanna eat some too." She whined before running toward him and grabbing the handle of his bag. "Hey! Unhand me lady! Arg! Help me!" Gin yelled literally kicking his feet in the air while Korra rummaged through his bag.

"I'll buy another bag while we're in town. I promise." She mutterd smiling in triumph when she pulled out a large pack of gummy eels. "Then why can't you wait to buy your own. I was gonna use those to capture th-mmrff!" He was cut off when Korra shoved six gummies into his mouth.

"Alright. Double check and make sure you all have everything. Sage and Gin have your keys." She replied running over to slip into her sandals while holding open the front door. Sage nodded his head before going out the door. Rina followed behind. Gin folded his arms over his chest while pouting at her. "Fine! I'll take a week from mowing the lawn if I forget." She replied ushering him out the door.

"Actually taking me to go buy the new Assassins Creed game would really make it up to me." He replied smiling up at her coyly. "Umm. How about no? It's the yard or nothing at all." She replied with a smile. "Dang nabbit." He muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Korra replied looking over her shoulder.

He ran into her accidentally before noticing her scolding glare. She hardly ever spanked her children but that didn't mean she wouldn't it neccesary. "I-I mean-." He threw his arms around her waist in a hug. "I love you mom!" He shouted looking at her with large cobalt eyes. "That's what I thought you said." She replied as he let go of her and ran down the porch steps. "Make sure that Niko's saddle is on right." She replied before walking down the steps as well. "I'd hate to see you slip off on the way there."

He paused before groaning out loud. "You all love picking on me! I know you do!" He shouted. Rina was being helped be Sage to settle onto Naga's saddle. Gin ran pass them to hug Niko around the neck. "Hey buddy! We're gonna show everybody today aren't we?" He laughed when Niko licked his face in affection. "Alright here we go." Gin muttered pulling at the belt around Niko's belly, making sure that it wasn't too tight or loose.

"Stay." He muttered before grabbing a hold and lifting himself onto the saddle in one move. "Good boy." He smiled while patting Niko on the neck. "All set?" Korra asked coming over to double check. "Nicely done baby. We're all set then" She smiled while kissing Gin's cheek. She turned on her heels and walked over to Naga who laid on her stomach. She smiled while running her hand over Naga's white fur. In one graceful sweep she was settled with her legs tucked underneath her.

"Alright Naga. Let's show these kiddos how it's done." Naga barked her agreement while standing to her feet. "Pfft! You mean show us how to hold up traffic." Gin replied with a grin. Korra rolled her eyes before grinning as well. "On three. One."

"Two. Three!" Rina yelled as both polar bear dogs took off, kicking up dust.

* * *

"It's good to be back home. Don't you agree Mako?" Bolin replied while parking the car. Mako practically jumped out the car with a sigh of relief. " I thought that I was gonna die if he sung another song!" Mako replied before looking out toward the ferrie where a small crowd of people mingled. It was good to be home. "Maybe it was a break I've been needing all along." He replied while Jinora got out the car as well.

"I thought that maybe you guys would want to look around a bit. See some old friends. I'm suppose to be getting fitted for my wedding dress. And I know how boring that can be to guys." She replied pointing out the Bridal Shop across the street. "Oh right. Thanks Jinora." Mako replied, glad to not be cramped up anymore. She smiled back while patting his shoulder. "Bolin honey, you go with Mako too. And please try not to be too comical." She replied looking over her shoulder at her said fiancee as he shut the car door.

"What!? But Nora! I wouldn't get bored while your fitted. I'll see you almost naked, but I'm committed to sitting it out with you like any husband would do so with the love of my life." Bolin replied while Pabu climbed onto his shoulder. She smiled before cupping his face with her hands. "I know honey, but it's bad luck for you to see me in my dress before the wedding day. We'll spend this weekend together, I promise." She whispered before kissing him on the lips lightly.

He pouted. "That doesn't make me feel secure about you abondoning me." He muttered. "Not in front of Mako. When we get to the house I'll make it up to you." She replied before kissing him again "We'll all meet back here in a few hours." She replied looking at Mako.

He nodded his head before turning on his heels. "C'mon lover boy." He teased grabbing the back of Bolin's collar. "Hey! I can walk on my own! Let go of my shirt dammit!" He complained while Jinora giggled softly as they walked off. "Give me some dignity in front of all these people!" He growled turning out of Mako's grasp.

"You didn't stop singing on the way here like we originally agreed. So no." Mako replied stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "Your a stick in the mud you know that? You'd better learn to lighten up or else you'll never get a woman." Bolin replied looking over his shoulder to see Jinora enter the bridal shop.

"Believe me. I'd prefer to not take any dating tips from you bo. Not to shoot down your ego or anything but I don't need them." He replied as they turned a street corner. "He's so delusional. Right Pabu?" Bolin asked the red ferret, who squeaked in agreement. Mako rolled his eyes before noticing a large crowd of people on Kiyoshi Avenue.

"Hey. What's going on? A street fight?" Bolin asked staring at the excited crowd. "The cops aren't interviening and there's a bunch of kids running around the place. I doubt that's it." Mako replied spotting a few metal benders.

"Hey! Old man Guro!" Bolin shouted approaching an old man with a long white beard and bushy white eyebrows who sat outside an antique shop. "Wha-! You kids tryna come into my store again? Well well it ain't gone happen! You you broke my-." "Relax Guro. It's me Bolin! Remember? Bolin Banes." He replied with a large on his face. Old man Guro leaned forward in his seat while squinting his eyes.

"Your glasses Guro." Mako replied remembering how badly the old man couldn't see without them. He sometimes even use to break his own merchandise in the store. "Right. Right. These damn things." He muttered plucking the large perscription glasses from his shirt pocket and setting them on his nose. "Ahh! Yoshi Banes boys! It's been years since I've seen you both! Where have you been!?" He yelled with a loud chuckle.

"I knew you'd remember! We got a bigger shop between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation." Bolin laughed. "Right. Right. That explains it. I see you've decided to visit us al. A few things have changed, like that big ol bridge and the taxes. Oh and Avatar Korra running the Jade Clinic and some really bad heat waves lately. Uhuh. Uhuh. Yep!" He drawled while his eyes drooped close.

"Korra's got her own business?" Mako asked while Guro snorted awake. "Who! What? Yep. The Avatar's helping out a lot. Beautiful young betty she is. Why if I were a few years younger I'd ask her to marry me. Yep!" He laughed slapping Bolin on the back pretty hard. "That's a disturbing picture." Bolin muttered while Mako shook his head.

"(There's no way in hell that Korra would date a man old enough to be her great grandfather.)" He thought angrily before shaking his head. "(What am I thinking? Guro always talks about women like that.) So what's going on with everybody today?" Mako asked gesturing to the crowd.

Guro waved his hand in dissmisal to the crowd. "That's just some people selling stuff from the other nations and some super hero showing the youngsters his animal powers of something. Dino man or some thing." He muttered looking down at his wrist watch. "Oh! Time to take my pills. You both gone and mingle. Gone." He replied hitting at Bolin's arm. "Yes sir mister Guro sir!" Bolin replied stepping off the side walk.

"Yeah. See you later Guro." Mako replied as he and Bolin walked toward the crowd. "How come he always hit me and not you? His old people punches sometimes hurt." Bolin muttered. "Don't know. Maybe he likes you more." Mako replied. "Well I'm glad to hear that Korra's still here. I'm prepared to take another shot at that White Willow Gin. Interrogate whoever she's dating momentarily." Bolin chuckled punching his hand into his fist.

"Yeah." He replied adjusting his scarf. "Woah! Look at those beauties!" Bolin shouted running over to where a line of motocycles were parked behind a yellow rope. "These are amazing!" He gasped as Pabu climbed on his head to observe the bikes. "How much is one?" Mako asked noticing a red and black bike.

"Oh! Your gonna buy me one bro?" He replied with a smile on his face. "I can picture it now! Me and Jinora riding toward the sun set as two lovers, riding into our new lives." "Umm no. I'm thinking about buying me one for the ride back home. I can't take your singing any more." He replied while Bolin fell to the ground.

"You monster. How could you say that to your one and only brother?" He whispered. "You have money of your own you know." Mako replied. "It's better to recieve a gift from someone you care about than buying a gift for yourself. That's just selfish." The earthbender protested. "Well I guess I'm a scrooge.: Mako replied in amusement.

* * *

"And here we have the endangered alligator turtle. My little pal Horace!" The Rhino man replied taking a step back after opening the metal cage. Some children screamed when the four legged creature crawled out of the cage hissing at the Rhino man as it came. It was a fairly large animal to have out and it fascinated many of the children.

"Cool." Gin and Sage muttered in union, sitting on Niko's back with large grins on their faces. Korra shook her head while standing at the back of the crowd with her arms folded over her chest. What did these kids see in this guy? Naga sat back on her haunches also looking amongst the crowd. Korra was brought out of her thought when she felt Rina grab onto her thigh.

She looked down to see the small girl hiding behind her dress with her head burried in the fabric so as not to see Horace. "It's okay sweety. Mommy won't let that bad alligator turtle get you." She cooed before placeing her hand behind Rina's head to carass her ear. She felt her small body tremble with fear. "It's scary." Rina cried into her mother's side. "Do you want to go somewhere else? Walk around and away from Horace and his friends for a while?" She asked seeing the child bob her head up and down furiously.

"Okay then." She replied going over to Naga to retrieve her cell phone from the saddle. "Text the boys first." She replied as her thumbs moved over the screen before she looked up. It took a moment before Gin looked over his shoulder and gave her the thumbs up then turning back to the show.

Korra nodded before looking at Naga. "Naga you stay here and make sure that the boys are okay." She replied patting at the polar bear's fur. "We'll be right back." She replied while guiding Rina away from the crowd of awing children.

"I hope that you weren't too scared by those animals. Were you sweetie?" She asked continuing to rub at her ears in comfort. Rina had her fist balled up to her mouth while shaking her head. "Not the birds. Or the small little lizards." She muttered softly. Korra nodded her head. "Your right."

They walked for a moment before Korra noticed a red stuffed bear on a stand nearby. Rina had done a good job on her spelling test last wednesday so she supposed she could treat her to a little present. Beside the stand was a couple of cages full of rabbits. "Look sweetie. There's some bunny rabbits over there." She pointed out.

Rina gasped as a large smile came to her face. "Bunnies!" She squealed as they approached the furry creatures. "I like bunnies. Miss Moray says that she might get us a class pet and it could be a bunny." She replied petting one of the white bunnies through the cage gently.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. How nice of her." Korra replied with a smile of her own. The woman who was watching the bunny stand smiled before bowing to her. She had jet black hair with streaks of gray pulled back into a bun and kind brown eyes with a great amount of wisdom beneath them.

"Good evening Avatar Korra. Are you doing well?" Korra nodded to the woman. "Good evening Mrs. Rose. I've been fine. I brought the kids out to see the Rhino man since they've been begging me all week. Though I was worried with Rina since she doesn't exactly like those type of animals."

"Yes. Well I'm glad to see that she's doing okay now." Rose replied. Korra nodded her head before looking back at Rina's brightly beaming face. "Umm. Do you know whose running the stand next to you?" She whispered so that Rina couldn't hear while pointing over. "Oh. My husband's giving away some old things. But if you'd like I could assist you." Korra nodded her head.

"Well then tell me what seems to interests you." Rose replied walking over to the next stand. "The bear." She replied as Rose spotted the red bear. "Oh. That's Snuggles. My son used to always play with him when he was younger. Took him every where he went." She laughed picking up the stuffed animal. "How much would it be for me to buy him?" Korra asked noticing that Rina had moved to stand beside her to look at the bear in curiousity.

Rose shook her head. "It's free of charge Avatar Korra. I've had him for all these years and I suppose that he's been quite lonesome sitting in the attic. I think he could use a new playmate." She replied with a smile as she handed the bear to Korra. "Oh! Thank you ma am." Korra laughed before looking to Rina. "You promise to play with Snuggles and take good care of him little one. Okay?" Rose replied while Rina giggled in excitement.

"Yes ma am! I promise! Thank you mommy! Thank you!" She laughed as Korra handed Snuggles to her. Rina hugged the bear to her chest kissing his red furry head. "Splendid! I hope that you both continue to have a wonderful day!" Rose replied as Korra nodded her head.

"You too ma am."Korra smiled taking Rina's free hand while the little girl held Snuggles with her other. They turned away to continue to look around. "I love Snuggles already mommy. Do you think Gin, Sage, Cinnamin, Niko, and Naga will like him too?" She asked. "I'm sure they will baby. Do you want to go get something to eat?" She asked as Rina nodded her head as they made their way to the food stands.

"Alrighty then. What so you want?" She asked. "Graylin!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Korra looked up in curiousity before spotting Takume waving at her. "Oh crud." She muttered before turning her head away quickly as if she hadn't seen him. "Where to now Rina?" She asked as Rina looked over her shoulder in curiousity seeing the man approach them.

"Hey Graylin. Funny seeing you here." Takume replied coming to stand beside Korra. "I would say the same thing to you Takume. Now if you would excuse me I'm spen-." "This must be one of your kids." He cutted her off, squatting down down to look at Rina. "Hi there young lady. My name's Takume Lorine. You probably already know that though don't you? You must be little Rina right?"

Rina nodded her head hesitantly before looking up at Korra in curiousity. "No. I don't know you mister. How do you know my mommy?" She asked titling her head to the side. "He works with me-." "I'm her boyfriend." He replied causing Korra to choke on her own words. "What?" Korra hissed angrily.

Rina frowned at him before shaking her head. "You can't be mommy's boyfriend." She stated matter of factly. Takume's smile fell momentarily. "Oh? And why exactly would make you think that?" He replied sourly. "Because daddy wouldn't like that your flirting with mommy like that." She stated. Takume smirked.

"Really? Is your daddy here right now though? You know so I can talk to him about it. I've never heard a lick about your mom talking about him. Beside kid, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." He laughed. "That's enough Takume!" Korra snapped stepping in between him so that she blocked Rina from his view.

"You've gone too far this time with your childish antics! And I don't appreciate you interrogating my child like that about something that doesn't concern you!" Takume frowned before standing to his full height. "i wasn't interrogating her. i was making idle conversation. Calm down Graylin. I was just kidding around." He replied reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek.

She slapped his hand away before he could touch her, glaring daggers at him. "Telling my daughter that your dating me and talking about her father isn't idle talk! Especially witha small child!" She growled feeling her blood boil. Takume sighed before looking up.

"Look. I apologise. I don't want to upset you-" "Well you've already done that!" She snapped. He narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Will you just listen for once dammit? I'm not trying to be the enemy here. I just wanted to talk." He replied losing his temper as well. "Well I don't want to talk to you at all! Your taking up my time with my daught-!"

She cut off mid sentence when she realized that Rina was no longer by her side. "Rina?" She called hesitantly before looking up at the crowd worriedly. "Rina!" She called feeling the color drain from her face in panic. She lost her baby! "No! Rina! Rina!" She yelled running off into the crowd leavig Takume who called after her.

* * *

"I found Horace here when he was smaller. Almost about the size of a puppy. The feller almost took my right hand off." The Rhino man replied poking the alligator turtle with a long stick. Bolin frowned before shaking his head. "This guy's got all of these kids fooled." He muttered looking around.

Some of the younger kids looked fascinated with his story but the older ones seemed to be bored with him already. "I can't take it anymore Pabu! Hey! Rhino guy!" He shouted from the middle of the crowd.

Rhino man stopped in the middle of his story before looking into the crowd. "Yes sir? Question?" Bolin nodded his head. "Okay. I just had a little scenario in my head. If you were in a situation where you'd have to wrestle that thing, would you be able to do it?" He yelled.

"I mean cause these kids really came here to see what your really made of and not a phoney. Right guys?" He replied. The crowd murmered in agreement while the Rhino man shook his head. "Sorry folks. But I cannot wrestle with Horace for safety guide lines. It's a part of the proto call." He relied shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh c'mon! Show us what ya got! Show us what ya got!" Bolin shouted while the kids around him joined in. "Show us what ya got! Show us what ya got!" Soon the whole crowd was shouting. "YEAH! SHOW US!" He shouted turning around to face the crowd and coming face to face with a gray polar bear dog.

"HOLY-! Huh. I thought Naga was the only polar bear dog round here." Bolin muttered eying the creature. "Hey mister! You new around here or something?" A kid replied from the his spot on the polar near dog's back. Bolin's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Mako!? You've SHRUNK! And your eyes are blue!" He shouted. The boy tilted his head to the side. "Mako? My name's Gin not Mako." He replied. "Gin! Mama can't find Rina!" A second boy shouted running through the crowd.

Bolin turned to see the said boy looking down at his cell phone worriedly. "Ahh! Mako! Another Mako!? What the hell's going on here!?" Bolin shouted looking between the two boys. "Yeeeaahh. Well we gotta go." The Mako look a like replied before running off into the crowd.

"Your an inspiration dude! See ya!" The blue eyes Mako winked before the gray polar bear dog ran off. His eyes followed the boy before seeing the midget Mako mount a large white polar bear dog. "Naga!?" He yelled as she ran off after the smaller gray polar bear dog.

"What the hell!?" He yelled in confusion.

"I don't know where I am." Rina muttered trying to avoid getting trampled by the crowd of people. She didn't mean to wander off from her mommy. She hadn't even walked that far before she lost sight of her.

That man already had made her mother upset by saying that she liked him. And he talked about her daddy. She didn't want her to be upset with her as well. She didn't know any of these people or who would try and help her get back to her mother.

She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes while she sniffled. "Mommy." She whimpered, stumbling back in fear. "Hey kid! Stop!" A man yelled just as she saw a truck coming toward her.

Her hazel eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Mako stood by a booth examining the sets of swords, daggers, and or weapons in the glass display. Bolin and Pabu went to go see what the Dino man Guro was talking about. Seeing what he did to entertain everyone.

Probably going to go sulk about that motorcycle as well. He'd probably buy him one as a wedding present. He continued to walk around glancing at a few stands before continuing to walk. He even heard a few women muttering about him. "(And bo thinks I need tips on dating.)" He thought with a chuckle.

He turned the street corner before hearing someone whimper. He turned spotting a little girl backing up into the street. His eyes widened when the traffic light turned green. Didn't anyone see her step onto the street? "Hey kid! Stop!" He shouted running to grab her.

She stood fear striken as a truck came towards her. He grabbed her just in the nick of time as the car sped by. She cried out before burrying her face against his chest as he held her. "You god damn idiot!" He yelled after the car before looking down at her.

"Hey kid. Your okay aren't you? Your not hurt? What're you doing out here all by yourself?" He whispered setting her down on her feet. She nodded her head despite the fact the she was shaking furiously. " I-I c-can't f-find my mommy." She stuttered while wiping at her tears.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't cry. Can you tell me what's your name?" He asked softly. She looked up at him with glistening hazel eyes that seemed strangely similiar to his own hazel eyes. "Rina B-banes." She wimpered. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Okay Rina. My name's Mako Banes. I'll help you to look for your mother. Alright? But you gotta calm down first. Take a deep breath." He instructed as she took in a slow breath. "Now breathe out slowly." He replied.

"All right. You feel any better now?" He asked. "Uhuh." She hiccuped. "Okay. Now Where was the last place you were when you were with your mom?" He asked standing to his feet. "We were near a stand with the bunnies when I got Snuggles." She replied hugging the bear as she brought a fist to her mouth.

"Mommy's gonna be upset with me." She muttered. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's more worried than upset." He replied assuringly. "Come on." She nodded her head while grabbing onto his hand as they walked.

Strange enough, he didn't really feel weird when people watched them walk away.

* * *

She felt so stupid! How could she have taken her eyes off of Rina!? Korra felt herself on the verge of tears. It was only a few seconds that she had turned away from her. "Rina! Rina where are you!?" She cried.

"Graylin! Stop!" Takume yelled following behind the frantic young woman. "Go away! If you aren't going to help me find my daughter then go away dammit! You've caused enough trouble for me!" She shouted promptly ignoring him.

He seemed to ignore her. "You need to calm down, otherwise you'll never get anywhere." He replied grabbing a hold of her upper arm. She narrowed her eyes before stomping her foot on the ground hard, causing the ground under his feet to rise suddenly.

In doing so he was propelled backwards and fell to the ground. She turned to glare at him. "I'll say this once again so that you can understand me. I'll say this once and this is the last and final time I'll warn you Takume. Get the hell away from me right now. I have no patience for you right now!" She yelled angrily before turning away.

His face turned red in embarrasment. "I'm trying to help your prissy ass, bitch!" He exclaimed while standing to his feet. "Kiss my ass!" She shot back over her shoulder.

He growled under his breath before finding himself drenched from head to toe in water before feeling the water begin to freeze. When he looked up he was staring up into the faces two glaring little boys.

"You heard what this old viper rat called mama Sage?" The blue eyed boy growled. "Yeah. And if it weren't for our mama, I'd burn off that mouth of his." The golden eyed boy snarled lighting a flame from his fist.

"Thankfully for you, we're better than that. So count your blessings." The golden eyed boy replied with a smile before turning away. The blue eyed boy continued to glare before the other boy whistled loudly.

A large gray polar bear dog ran toward him before he jumped on the saddle. "Next time I see you anywhere near my mom, I'm gonna let Niko here get you." He smirked petting the animal's head while it growled menacingly at Takume.

"Water style." He muttered before steering the creature after the other boy and Korra. "God damn kids." Takume muttered in annoyance.

(A/N: I couldn't resist. Sokka was funny when he said that to those two boys in **ATLA**.)

Mean while Sage managed to catch up to Korra who held her hand over her mouth while still continuing to look around. She had tears running down her face as she cried softly. He frowned at the sight. He hating seeing his mother or sister cry.

He approached her silently before tugging at her hand. "It's okay mama." He replied as she turned to look at him. She sniffled before wiping at her cerulean eyes. "Don't cry ma. We'll find her." Gin replied from his spot on Niko's back.

"C'mon Sage. We'll look around the market. Naga you help mama look." Gin replied as his twin looked back to their mother before jumping onto the back of Niko's saddle. Naga came and nuzzled Korra's cheek before they both watched as the boys ran off.

"I need to focus as well Naga. They're growing up so fast." She muttered before turning away.

* * *

Mako and Rina stopped and stood beside the stand with the rabbits, observing the crowd. Mrs. Rose offered to take Rina off of his hands so that Mako could go about his business. But upon hearing her suggest such a thing, Rina clutched Snuggles to her chest and burst into a set of fresh tears.

Seeing the small girl cry clutched his heart so he decided to at least stay until her mother showed. In a strange way, she seemed to cling to him. He looked down to see her wipe at her tears silently.

"Hey. Come on. I promised that I'd stay here til you found your mommy." He replied gently carassing her ear. She sniffled before nodding her head. "I'm sorry." She muttered softly. He smiled before setting his hand on her head and ruffling her hair.

She giggled lightly at the act before smiling up at him. "Better now?" She nodded her head. "Mommy plays with my ear when I'm upset too." She replied bringing her hand up to touch his bigger one.

"Is that so?" He replied as she nodded her head. "My mother use to touch my ear to calm me down too." He chuckled.

Rose smiled at the two while she sweeped around the stands. "If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that you were her father." She replied. Mako looked up at her startled for a moment. "Uhh. Really?" He asked, suprised when she nodded her head.

"You both have many similarities aside from her hair and the shape of her eyes. She could easily pass as your daughter." She smiled. He'd thought the color of her eyes was the only thing but then that might have explained why people weren't looking at him weird. That didn't explain why she looked like him though.

He and Bolin didn't have any relatives in Republic City that they knew of at least. In the midst of his thinking he heard a familiar bark that caught his attention. "Naga?" He muttered looking up to spot the white polar bear dog standing a distance in the crowd.

Rina gasped before sprinting from his side and into the crowd. "Rina! Wait!" He yelled, running after her small form. One thing he knew for sure, she sure ran extremely fast for a little girl.

* * *

Korra followed closely behind Naga, who sniffed at the ground. It would take a lot more time than usual to find Rina's scent due to the crowd of people. They would find her though.

"Mommy!" Her and Naga's heads snapped up at the yell. Naga scanned the crowd before barking in excitement. "Where Naga?" Korra asked looking in the direction that Naga stood in. A small child ran around the crowd with a red bear clutched in her arms.

"Rina!" She cried running to meet the small child. Rina threw her arms open before jumping into Korra's tight embrace. "Oh thank goodness! Your all right. I was so worried. Don't ever do anything like that again young lady!" Korra cried showering kisses over Rina's face.

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to run off. But I got help from a new friend to find you." Rina explained with a smile on her face. "Korra?" A masculine voice muttered out loud. Her eyes widened in shock before she looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Mako?" She gasped. He couldn't be here! He was in another country! His bright eyes went from her to Rina. Then realization came to his face. Korra shook her head before picking Rina up and turned on her heels to walk away from the fire bender. It was the only thing she could find herself strong enough to do.

Mako stared after her retreating form. His mind regesturing that Rina was Korra's daughter. Meaning that...Rina was his daughter.

**End Of Chapter 2**

_**Author's Note:**_

Well now Mako knows he's a daddy...to Rina. How do you all think he's going to react when he finds that Korra's had triplets? Only one way to find out. I hope that you guys keep writing your reviews. They keep me and my ideas going for the stories that I make.

Kiri Baby out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Trials Of The Heart**

**Author's Note:** Hello dudes and dudetts. I'm giving you guys the next chapter to _**Trials Of The Heart.**_Glad to see that a lot of you are enjoying the story. Things are about to get really crazy right now, which I know most of you have been anticipating. I'm moving pretty fast with this story. Soon I'll be posting a couple of my Naruto fanfictions when I get some editing done with my co writers. I promise to update Confessions Of Love and Blissful Punishments soon as I can. I'm kinda havinga bad case of writer's block. So if you have any ideas regarding the stories, I'd be glad to hear them. Hope you all enjoy this.

_**Disclaimer: I, Keiara Aiko Akasuna, own nothing but this story. But I'd so love to own Mako and Iroh's sexy asses. Bolin is cute sexy.**_

**Chapter 3**

He had a daughter. He was a father to a little girl. A little girl he knew absolutely nothing about. Or even knew that she existed before today.

Mako walked back to the car with a deep frown on his face. Many thoughts ran through his head. Everything and everyone seemed to pass him by as he dragged himself further and further into the recesses of his mind.

That explained why Rina was so comfortable with him and clung to him so quickly. And why he felt a need to protect the little girl from all harm. And Korra. He leaned back against the car while bringing a hand to his fore head.

She looked like she had seen a ghost or something. Like she was afraid to see him. "(She was pregnant the whole time.)" He thought to himself, feeling his fist ball up slowly in anger. She just ran off without a word. If he wasn't in shock, he would have ran after her.

She had no intention of talking to him right then and there."Mako? Are you alright?" His bright eyes snapped open before looking up, immediatly expecting to see her cerulean ones. Instead he saw Jinora standing beside him with a worried frown on her face.

He sighed softly before looking back at Jinora silently. She was always in contact with Korra ever since they moved. His eyes narrowed as he realized something. "You knew." He whispered.

She looked at him puzzled before opening her mouth to question him. "What are you talking about Mako? Knew what?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder in a sisterly gesture. "Is something wrong?" He shrugged off her hand, suprised and hurt at the action.

"Mako. Wha-" "You knew Korra was pregnant. Didn't you?" He muttered incredulously. Her eyes widened in shock, giving him the obvious answer to his own question. She was in on Korra's sick and twisted game as well. "You-. God dammit" He cursed pushing himself off the car and moving away from her.

"I'm so sorry Mako. Korra didn't want you to find out about it. She asked me not to say anything to you." Jinora cried out. "Not to say anything!? You always say you have a hard time telling a lie! You of all people don't lie to the people you care about Jinora! And especially when it's dealing with something as serious as this! You've been behind my back with Korra! About things that I had a right to know!" He shouted angrily.

She lied with a smile on her face. After all of these years. "Does Bolin know too!?" He yelled pacing back and forth. If his brother knew all of this then he'd have no idea what to do. But he could never hide something like this from him. They were family!

She shook her head. "I didn't tell anyone. She begged me not to tell when she found out Mako. Korra's my best friend! She's like a sister to me! She put all of her trust in me when you and Bolin left. She had no one to go to who wouldn't judge her. I couldn't do that to her." Jinora replied honestly.

"But you could do that to me huh? Make me seem like the bad guy!? You should have said something Jinora! **Anything! Not find my kid running around the street all alone and almost getting killed!**" He exclaimed.

"It wasn't my place to tell you anything! It wasn't my responsibility to tell you! To this very day, I've never found it right to for you to not know about your children and keep you in the dark! I couldn't make her tell you about them! I couldn't help comfort her when she had to cry herself to sleep at night! You walked away from everything Mako! What was I suppose to do for her!?"

Jinora shouted back with tears brimming her eyes, leaving him speechless. She almost never came close to yelling at anyone due to her sweet nature. It was a first for him. But then he caught onto her words as they struck his entire being. His anger was momentarily replaced with shock.

"I have more than a daughter?" He whispered staring at her intently. Her eyes widened slightly at her own words before she placed her hands to her fore head. "You mean to tell me that Rina's not the only one!? More of my own flesh and blood that I never knew was alive!?" He replied, unintentionally shooting a large amount of fire from his hand, scorching a parking sign.

Before he could utter another word Bolin came running around the corner with a large grin on his face. Pabu scurried behind him seeing as how it would be better for himself if he didn't fall off the earth bender's shoulder while he sprinted.

"Mako! Where's Mako babe!? It was awesome!" He shouted stopping to stand in front of Jinora while she smiled half heartedly at him. "So here I am at the little show Guro was telling us about with Dino man. But actually his name was Rhino man. Guro still knows how to tickle my sides." He chuckled to himself.

"But anyway, Rhino guy was playing around so I managed to spice things up a bit with the little kiddies. Demanding that we see some wrestling which I gotta say upsetted them when he denied doing so. They rioted the while kahoona and that's not even the most amazing part bro! It was incredible! In the midst of things I saw you!" Bolin shouted.

"Well not you you but a mini Mako staring up at me in a little kid body! But you had bright blue eyes and your hair was blacker and longer! And you were sitting on a smaller and grayer version of Naga!" Mako and Jinora's eyes snapped to Bolin at the mention of the little boy. He seemed to not really pay it attention as he went on with his story.

"You were like and I quote, 'Your an inspiration dude!', You kinda looked all water tribed out! Then another mini Mako came out, looking like you could of just spit him out, lookingat me like you do when your annoyed. Just like your doing now. He just blew me to the side like you'd do! And I-" He cut off when he saw Jinora wipe at her eyes while turning away from him.

He frowned worriedly before looking at his older brother and noticing his menacing scowl. "What's wrong you guys?" He asked looking between his fiancee and his older brother. "Should I tell him? Or do you want to continue to stay faithful to Korra?" Mako asked venomously.

"What!? Don't tell me...YOUR HAVING AN AFFAIR ON ME WITH KORRA!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME JINORA!?" Boling shouted dramatically. Jinora crossed her arms while continuing to look away from both brothers. "Is that it? You knew Mako? And you didn't even tell me!?" Bolin cried throwing his arms against the car.

"Damn you cruel world!" He shouted while Mako and Jinora continued to remain silent. He narrowed his emerald green eyes before standing to his feet again. "Okay. No one wants to joke around right now. What's going on that you guys aren't telling me." He replied with a serious frown.

"Here's your chance to tell the truth." Mako stated still glaring at the air bender. Jinora glared back at him. "You've made your point dammit! Just go ahead so that you can get pleasure out of it. But remember that I'm not the one who made you go to her that night or any of the other nights." She snapped.

Bolin's eyes widened slightly in suprise before looking to his older brother. "You two haven't had an affair, have you?" He muttered looking between the two benders. "No. But she's been hiding the fact that Korra's been pregnant this whole time and hasn't said a word of it." Mako hissed angrily.

"Pregnant!? Korra!? By WHO!?" Bolin quesioned continuing to look between the two. "By Mako." Jinora muttered brushing her bangs away from her face. Bolin was silent fpr a long time. "WHAT!?" He exclaimed. "B-but when we left you with-. Where di-. When did all of this happen!?"

Mako looked away to stare in the direction of the dock. "Just before we moved." He mutterd before walking up to Bolin silently. "So this happen that long ago? Why am I the last person to know? Wait so that means...I got two nephews! And one looks up to me!" Bolin replied frowning when Mako suddenly dug into his pocket.

"Hey bro! What ya doing to me!?" He yelped before Mako took his hands out of his pockets and turned away. In his hand was Bolin's car keys as he made his way to the driver's side of the car. "Umm. Where you going bro?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to go confront Korra. So if neither of you don't want to walk to Air Temple Island then I suggest you both get in now." He replied already yanking the car door open before he climbed in and slammed the door behind him. Bolin frowned slightly before turning to Jinora.

She continued to ignore him, worried that he would be equally upset with her as much as Mako was. She couldn't blame them for being so mad at her. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears prick at the back of her eye lids. Bolin frowned before taking her into his arms in a gentle hug.

"Hey. It's alright Nora. Mako will forgive you once he cools down." He whispered before kissing her on the lips. "Yes. He might forgive me and he might not." She muttered laying her head against his chest. "This is a bad idea Bolin. Nothing good's bound to come out of this." She muttered softly.

"I know babe." He replied as she pulled away to get into the back seat. Bolin cursed softly before getting in behind her. "Okay bro. So what's the pl-AAAHHH!" Bolin and Jinora yelled in suprise as the car was jerked in reverse before being shot forward down the street.

"Are you crazy Mako!? Your gonna kill us!" Bolin shouted.

Nope he easn't crazy at all. Just very determined at the moment was all.

Korra sat in the living room staring out the window. She knew that she would be getting a visit from a certain fire bender. It would be a matter of time before Mako showed up. Angry.

What was she suppose to say? Jinora never told her that he would be coming back to Republic City. Hell! Mako did everything in his power to avoid coming to visit! She sighed before pushing her chocolate brown locks from her face.

As soon as they came home Rina went straight to her room. She could obviously tell that her mother was still worked up over what had happened. Korra hoped that Rina didn't think she was upset with her.

"I've met my new role model!" Gin replied with a grin on his face as he walked into the living room. "If you mean that guy who was protesting at the show then your gonna grow up to be nut case." Sage stated walking past Gin to go to the kitchen. Gin narrowed his eyes at his brother before turning back to Korra.

"Whatever dude. You should of seen it ma! He busted Rhino man and his conspiracy in front of everybody! He's a hero to all the children of the world!" He chuckled before plopping down on the couch beside her. "I gotta find out who he is! What dya think?" He grinned.

His grin faltered when he noticed Korried worried gaze as she continued to look out the window. "Mama?" He replied before poking her in the cheek. "Huh?" She muttered as she turned her head away from the window.

"I'm sorry baby. What did you say?" She asked with a small smile. Gin frowned before rising to his knees to look out the window as well. He rose an eyebrow in curiousity. "What's got you ignoring me? Waiting for some company?" He muttered with a pout.

She smiled weakly before bringing her hand up to toy with his hair. "Something like that. I'm still a little worked up over Rina getting lost earlier." She replied softly. "I think Rina's upset about that too. Who was that guy that found her? Where'd he go when he saw you?" Gin asked as Korra started plaiting his hair.

He frowned while looking up at her with narrowed eyes. "I'm also not a girl. So you shouldn't be playing with my hair like I'm a doll or something." He protested as she finished a second plait. "But it's so cute on you. And your hair is so prettiful!" She cooed kissing him on the nose.

"My hair is not prettiful." He replied with a blush. "Besides water tribe men aren't suppose to look cute." He replied crossig his arms over his chest. She laughed before spotting a car coming a couple of miles down the road.

"Umm. How about you go and play the game or something. I'm gonna be right back." She replied before tugging at one of his plaits. He frowned before pulling away from her hand. "I'm gonna go take this stuff out of my hair is what I;m gonna go do." He stated while also watching the speeding car come into the drive way.

"Whoever that is is driving like a maniac." He replied out loud. "Yeah. Well you all stay inside while I go talk." She replied standing to her feet. He tilted his head to the side. "You don't owe any money to the mafia do you?" He muttered. "Wha-. No I don't owe the mafia! I don't even know where to begin to look for them." She replied with an incredulous look on her face.

"How do you even know about the mafia?" She asked as he got to his feet. "Tv and the internet." He replied before walking out of the living room and into the hallway. "If I see someone pull out anything shiny I'm jumping out the window to launch my suprise attack." He called over his shoulder.

She sighed before walking to the front door and stepping onto the porch. Knowing Sage and Gin, they'd most likely be listening from the window in case they decided to step in. "Like little private body guards." She muttered under her breath.

Mako was scary like this. His scowl would probably blow up the sun if it were possible.

"Okay bro. I know your mad and all, but you still should have a game plan instead of just jumping into this head first. You know. Be sophisticated and call Korra to talk instead of driving the way you are with out using your brain, cause you might kill us all, and it looks like you just might blow a fuse any second now." Bolin rambled as Korra's house came into sight.

"I'm fine." Mako growled turning a sharp corner. Bolin and Jinora yelped as they were flung against the car door. "W-well I understand that you feel that way. But from my point of view you seem like you really wanna blow something else up. Cause clearly your not using your mind and logics cause hell, your scaring the shit out of me right now."

"Bolin shut up!" Mako exclaimed spotting someone standing on the front porch. "Okay. Okay. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way, but I just don't want you to lose it. Cause if you lose it then I won't know what to do to bring you back down to earth." He laughed nervously as Mako slammed down on the breaks.

Both the earth bender and air bender lurched forward as Mako slung the car door open and stepped out. Bolin blinked in suprise as his brother stpped out the car and made his way to the porch."Wow, he moves fast." He muttered under his breath.

"Bolin!" Jinora yelled pushing the door on the other side of the back seat. "Oh right!" He yelled opening the other door. Mako bounded across the yard seeing Korra walk down the steps to meet him with a calm expression on her face.

"Mako. I know your upset." She started out. "Upset?" He replied incredulously. "No. No. No. You don't know. Cause upset doen't even begin to cover this bull shit!" He exclaimed causing her to wince slightly. "Mako-." She started but was immediately cut off by him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to hide something like this from me!? Why would you hide something like this from me dammit!?" Her eyes fell to the ground unable to bear his furious glare. "I couldn't. I-I didn't want...you throwing your life away because of me." She replied bring her hand up hold her fore arm.

"That's it!? You didnt want me to throw my life away!? You threw away the kids first cry from me! Their first steps, first words away! Everything! I can't ever get any of that back to experience for myself! You weren't thinking about how much I would have wanted that! You never think things through! That's what pisses me off the most! You weren't thinking about them!" He shouted angrily.

"I was thinking about everyone dammit!" She snapped turning her cerulean eyes to meet his fiery sun kissed eyes. "It's not like I stuffed everything about you away in my mind. I tell them about their father all the time! That your working in another country and what your like."

Bolin and Jinora stood on the side line watching the fire bender and avatar argue back and forth, unable to step in.

"What good is that Korra? That makes it seem like I choose my work over spending time with them. What would have happened when they got older and started to ask more questions? What lie would you have told them then? Huh?" He demanded while clenching his fists.

"I don't know! All I knew was that if I did tell you, you would have dropped everything you worked so hard for to take care of us. Or...you wouldn't have come at all. In the end I would've been blamed and been at fault." She replied bringing her hand up to massage her temple.

"That's because you are at fault! With everything! Your so selfish Korra! So fucking selfish! Over shit that's so fucking stupid!" He growled. Korra's hand fell away before she stared at the ground, eyes void of emotions.

"Mako that's enough bro!" Bolin replied, placing his hand on Mako's shoulder. "No Mako. Your-." Korra cut off stepping up towards Mako before the palm of her hand struck his face.

"Your fucking stupid! You Mako Banes! Your the fucking jackass! You expect so much out of me than you do eveyone else! Yeah I usually go on and on about being the all mighty powerful Avatar! But guess what!? That doesn't mean I can take take things more easily than everybody! I'm not the one whose always being selfish! I'm protecting **MY** kids from you!" She yelled taking another swing at him.

(A/N: Korra deserves to beat Mako to a bloody pulp. But then that wouldn't be good for the triplets to see.)

"Korra stop!" Jinora cried as Bolin quickly pulled the young woman off of his brother. Mako however didn't move or try to dodge Korra's blows. Bolin gritted his teeth as Korra thrashed in his arms. "Jinora! Get her into the house!" Bolin managed after picking the Avatarup from the waist to pass her over to his fiancee.

"Give her a tub of water or something!" He shouted wildly. "I put myself into these thing!" He shouted histerically. Jinora grabbed Korra's fore arms while steering the older woman up the steps. "It's alright. Calm down." She coaxed her softly while opening the front door.

Korra however stood on the thresh hold before turning on her heels to glare at the fire bender. Mako stood silently, body rigid and fists clenched tightly.

"You know. The main reason I refused to tell you about the kids. It's because I was afraid you would walk out on them and break their hearts. Just like you did mine. I have no desire what so ever to trust you Mako. If you so ever hurt them like you did me, I'll never let you come within a thousand feet from us. I'll protect them from anything and that includes you as well." She growled out before storming into the house.

Jinora cast Mako a worried frown before rushing after Korra, shutting the door behind her. Bolin looked away from the closed door before looking at his brother. "Mako." He replied worriedly. His left cheek was a furious red from Korra's slap but he showed no sign of pain.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." He muttered, already turning away from Bolin. The earth bender looked from the house to Mako's retreating form before sighing. "God dammit." He cursed before jogging after the fire bender.

Sage and Gin glared from their room window as both the men who were talking to theor mom walked down the drive way and down the road in which they came. "So then...that's our dad." Gin muttered sitting on the window seat while Sage walked to his bed.

Rina sat on Gin's bed with Cinnamin in her lap. All of them saw and heard what was going on when the car pulled up. "He made mama mad enough to hit him. That's gotta hurt." Gin muttered leaning against the wall.

"They don't love each other." Rina muttered softly, wiping at her eyes. "Don't cry." Sage replied with a weak smile. "Everything's gonna be alright." She sniffled before before wiping at her eyes again. "But they were suppose to be happy when they saw each other again. Mommy was upset when she saw Mr. Mako. Why did they start fighting? Do they hate each other?" Rina muttered looking at Sage with worried eyes.

"I don't know Rina. He probably said or did something that upsetted her. They're arguing over us though." Sage muttered pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well tecnically, mama was the one fighting Mr. dad dude. But I have a suggestion for all of us. It'll make things easier for mama."

Gin replied standing to his feet while crossing his arms over his chest."What's that?" Sage replied looking up at his older brother. "Come mere." He muttered waving his hand at his brother while approaching Rina.

Sage dropped his hand from his nose before he scooted to the edge of his bed, curiousity evident in his face. Rina also leaned forward in anticipation. Gin looked between the two with a small scowl before closing his eyes.

"Okay. Here's what we do." He muttered with seriousness evident in his voice. Sage and Rina nodded their heads in understanding. "We do...nothing." He replied dead panned. Sage's face fell slowly before he fell face first onto hs bed.

Rina had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out while Gin grinned in triumph. "There we go! I knew you could still smile like a silly little turtle duck." He laughed patting the top of her head affectionately.

"Let it all out." He replied while Sage glared daggers at him. "What good is that suppose to do!?" Sage exclaimed while Gin smirked lazily at him. "Dear little brother. Your not being your normal nerdy and over bearing self." He replied in amusement.

"I am not nerdy." Sage replied hotly. "I'm joking! Jeez! Get your head outta the gutter. All I'm saying is if we try and do something about this then it'll upset ma even more. It's best if we all just let her and dad dude work things out by them selves and hope for the best." He replied with a smile.

Sage's glare ebbed away before being replaced with shock. "Oh my god. That's gotta be the most reasonable and logical thing you've ever said." He muttered. "Pfft! I'm not as dumb as you thin I am." Gin laughed in triumph. Sage shook his head. "No. Your pretty dumb bro." He muttered softly around his laugh.

"What!?" Gin yelled before jumping onto Sage's bed and trapping him into a playful head lock. "Respect your elders!" He laughed. Rina laughed as well before standing on Gin's bed. "Doggie pile!" She yelled leaping onto both siblings with a great amount of laughter filling the room.

All forgetting the brewing tension between the adults.

Jinora silently stood by, watching as Korra paced the living room floor furiously. The anger was evident in her cerulean eyes as she growled under her breath. "The nerve of that son of a bitch! Damn him! What was I thinking!? I should have just moved away when mom and dad asked me to!" She muttered.

Though she already knew that deep down she really stayed because there were so many good memories here. Things she'd miss terribly if she left. Jinora took a seat on the couch before taking in a slow breath.

"Korra. Sweet heart. You know it was wrong to hit him like that." She replied calmly. "I couldn't help myself! I didn't even realize what I was doing before it was too late! Besides, he deserves it. He deserves every bad possible thing to happen to him!" She spat out coming to stand bside the air bender.

Jinora met her blue gaze with scolding brown eyes. "I know he's hurt you Korra, but you can't go about putting your hands on him to rid yourself of your frustrations. Suppose the children may have saw you."

Korra sighed. She had a feeling that they had eaves dropped on them in the first place. "You know that no matter how mad he may ever be, he'd never would have done anything to fight you back."

Korra shook her head, knowing that Jinora was right. She plopped down beside the younger girl. "He's always making me lose myself to my anger. Why can't he ever stay away and leave well enough alone?" She muttered bringing the palm of her hands to her eyes.

Jinora frowned while placing her hands in her lap. "That's probably my fault that Mako came." She confessed softly. Korra's head snapped up to stare at her in shock. "You brought him Jinora?"

The air bender nodded herhead slightly. "Bolin and I were beginning to worry about him. He's been working himself to death for the past six years. He needed to take a break and we thought i'd do him some good to come back home with us. I thought that maybe you could both talk to each other and make amends."

Korra shook her head before standing to her feet. "I wasn't ready to tell him." She replied bringing her hand up to rest against her fore head. "I needed more time to figure out a way to break it down gently to him. I didn't want this to happen." She sniffled, feeling the tears begin to build in her eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry things turned out this way. But maybe it's for the best." Jinora supplied. "This isn't for the best! he may try and take them away from me Jinora! What the hell am I suppose to do if he does that!? He can't take my babies from me!" Korra cried out feeling her tears frowned before standing up and placing herhand on the older woman's shoulder.

"I can't say that Mako would or wouldn't do something like that, but we all knew that this wasn't going to be easy or avoided. We can only pray that it doesn't come down to that scenario. And hope for the best. You and Mako need to talk this out for your own sakes. If not for yourselves then do it for the kids." She replied squeezing Korra's shoulder.

"It's not fair to them to not get to know their father on a personal level. Give him a chance to make up for losttimes. If he's not doing so then act on it." She replied before pulling Korra into a much needed hug. She prayed that nothing bad happened.

"(I hope Bolin's doing okay with Mako.)" She thought worriedly to herself. "God I feel like a water bag. I never cried this much before." Korra sniffled pulling away from Jinora's hug to wipe at her eyes.

"I think I'm starting to lose my edge." She laughed softly. Jinora smailed as well. "You know. I'm pretty hungry right now. Let's say we raid the fridge and see what I can whip up." Jinora replied grabbing onto the Avatar's hand and pulling her in the direction of the kitchen.

She'd take Korra's mind off of Mako for a while.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: **There you guys go. Any suggestions are open for sharing. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Kiri Baby out!


End file.
